Hermione's List
by moonglow11066
Summary: *COMPLETE* 7th Year; Voldemort has been defeated. Hermione has a few things left to do before she leaves Hogwarts. R for later chapters
1. Prologue

Hermione's List  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. Except the plot (unless I've subconsciously pinched it from someone, in which case credit goes to them). I'm sure you'll all let me know if any mistakes are glaringly obvious. If anyone can let me have more info on Susan Bones, I'd be grateful. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 - The list  
  
Hermione Granger, top student of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat cross-legged on her bed in the girl's dormitory of Gryffindor house. It was the beginning of her seventh and last year at the school, and she was, as was usual (for her) at the start of each year, making a list.  
  
She made a list every year - "Ten things to do before end of Summer term". She wrote them in a brand new diary her parents gave her each year as she boarded the train on 1st September. It had become a ritual with them, a normality to combat the unreality of the last three years since Voldemort had risen at the end of her forth year.   
  
This year had been different though, Voldemort had been defeated in a final battle just before the summer term had ended. Harry, Ron (she smiled) Dumbledore, McGonegall, Snape, Sirius, Remus, and herself had dealt the final curse (she still shuddered at that) that had destroyed him completely. All the remaining Deatheaters had been rounded up, Sirius was finally cleared and the celebrations had been going on all summer.  
  
Now it was back to the real world; NEWTS were looming, and she had to decide on her list. She brushed the end of the quill across her throat and bit her lip, bent her head again and started to write.  
  
1. Tame hair without the aid of magic.  
2. Learn to ride a broom properly without danger of falling off.  
  
These two had been on her list last year, but events (obviously) had overtaken her. It had been a constant source of irritation to her over the summer that she hadn't completed last year's list, and she was determined that this time these two tasks would be completed. She would enlist Harry's help with the broom situation; after all, what was the point of having the best flyer in the school as a best friend if you couldn't ask him a simple favour? She snorted inelegantly. Simple favour? She was well known as a disaster when it came to flying. Even the owls took cover if she came within ten feet of a broom. But this year she was determined, and never let it be said that Hermione Granger was not determined.  
  
The hair was a slightly different matter. It should be easy enough to come up with a stronger version of muggle shampoo and conditioner. She was top of her year in potions, after all. The only difficulty she could see would be to get Snape to allow her to use part of the classroom after hours for her experiments. The other alternative was Myrtle's bathroom. She frowned. Myrtle's bathroom it would be.  
  
3. Help Neville with Snape.  
  
It was beginning to wear a little that Neville Longbottom, disaster extraordinaire, was still a bag of nerves when it came to potions. How many cauldrons had he melted last year? Five, at least. And it was all due to nerves. He was just scared silly of Professor Severus Snape. Granted, he was enough to scare anyone, but this year Hermione had too much to concentrate on to nurse Neville through potions classes. She'd make Neville top priority, starting tomorrow.  
  
4. Get a tattoo  
  
That could wait until the Christmas break, after she was eighteen.  
  
5. Learn to Apparate  
  
Ditto above. She didn't break rules (well, not often, and then not without provocation)  
  
6. Become an Animagi  
  
This would probably take most of the year, and only with extra tuition from Minerva McGonegall. She had already agreed in principal, and they had corresponded over the summer, scheduling the extra lessons.  
  
7. Get highest amount of NEWTS ever.  
  
This should be simple enough for the schools top student, without false modesty.  
  
8. Get Ron to realise that we are not made for each other.  
  
Houston, we have a problem, was an understatement. Since the disaster of fourth year, Viktor Krum, had unleashed Ron's hitherto unknown "dog in the manger" persona, things had been slightly tense between them. Hermione had ignored it (or tried to), but she realised that it may take more that to get it through to Ron's stubborn brain. Hmm, a sledgehammer came to mind. She had also seen his eyes straying in the direction of Susan Bones, who Hermione thought was a perfect match for him.  
  
9. Match up Ron with Susan, and Harry with Ginny.  
  
Easy really. Harry and Ginny had been dancing round each other for the last two years. All they needed was a little push in the right direction. Perhaps she could enlist Ginny's help with the broom situation.....  
  
10. Seduce Severus Snape  
  
Whoa! Where did that come from?!!!!  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Neville's backbone

Disclaimer - Everything belongs to JKR, blah blah. Please read and review.  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Neville's backbone  
  
Hermione woke the next morning and promptly consigned number ten to the farthest reaches of her conscious mind. That would have to wait further analysis; namely: was she totally bonkers?! She scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom before Lavender and Parvati got there. Good job she was an early riser, it often paid to have a quiet half hour to prepare for the day ahead. Today she would need that extra time to come up with a plan for Neville.  
  
Poor Neville; the bane of Snape's existence. Neville didn't have a problem in other classes, especially in Herbology where he even outdid herself. The other teachers understood him, and Snape didn't. Simple, really. Who was she kidding? Snape hated everyone, particularly Neville. Now it was a matter of instilling in Neville the self-confidence that should have been part of every Gryffindor's nature. And as Hermione had self-confidence in abundance, surely she could pass a little bit onto Neville.  
  
Bouncing out of the bathroom she grabbed her timetable and books. She was in luck, no Potions today. Time to get started. A few students had made their way to the common room, and Neville was one of them. He looked up, smiled as she came into the room, and made room for her on the sofa. She looked hard at him. He'd changed quite a lot over the summer. The nervous tic had left his eye (and hopefully would be gone for good by the time she'd finished with him) after a Snape-free summer, and she'd heard that there was some hope for his parents. After Voldemort had been defeated a few of the patients in St Mungo's had had brief moments of sanity. It seems his existence had kept them under some sort of spell, and with him gone there was hope for them.  
  
He had grown a bit, and also, she noted with approval, lost a fair bit of weight. Living with his grandmother kept him sheltered, as she was a bit of a dragon, so he was a disaster with girls too. Time to change that.  
  
Did she feel guilty? No. It would do him good. No point backing down now - full Hermione ahead.  
  
"Neville, did you have a good summer?"  
  
"Yes, thanks, Hermione. Looking forward to the NEWTS?" Neville smiled  
  
"You know me, Neville, always looking forward to something. Now, I have something to ask you. Can you meet me in the Astronomy tower after dinner tonight?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You'll find out tonight. This is just between you and me, Neville. It's about Snape."  
  
Neville lost whatever colour he'd gained over the summer, and gulped. Hermione rolled her eyes and punched him lightly of the arm. Wow, he's got muscles, she thought. Body of a Baywatch lifeguard; backbone of a jellyfish.  
  
"Don't worry Neville. I've got a plan!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of!"  
  
"No, it's Snape you're afraid of."  
  
"Okay. I..I'll be there. About 8 o'clock?"  
  
"Fine. Don't worry, Neville, I don't bite... much!" and with a grin, hauled him off the sofa and down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Ron and Harry joined them a few minutes later, Ron scowling a little at their linked arms. His face cleared when he spotted food though. Another reason for getting number eight out of the way, thought Hermione.  
  
The day proceeded, homework was finished, and her stack of books grew on her study area. She had already spoken to McGonegall about her schedule, and her extra lessons would take place while the others had Divination.  
  
At 7.45pm, Hermione gathered her supplies and headed towards the Astronomy tower. She wanted to prepare everything before her appointment with Mr Jellyfish-for-a-backbone.  
  
As Neville entered the tower he spotted flickering lights at the very top. Usually, no one went that far up; it wasn't the best spot for viewing the heavens. It was also too far up for courting couples to make a quick getaway should Filch decide to come looking for "lewd behaviour". Pervert. Obviously, Hermione had decided this was the best spot to be in. He wondered what she had in mind. It wasn't like her to be coy about anything. She was well known in the know-it-all, bossy department, and never usually hesitated to dish out her extensive knowledge or advice. He hoped (no, prayed) there wasn't anything romantic on her mind. He gulped when he saw the candles. Hundreds of them, and they were surrounding a cross-legged Hermione.   
  
"Err...err... Hi H..Hermione?" croaked Neville (gaping like his now-dead toad)  
  
"Come on, Neville. I haven't got all night!" Hermione looked up from her pile of notes she had in her lap. Good, he was here at last.  
  
"Err.. what's the plan?" squeaked Neville, sitting down opposite her.  
  
"We, Neville, are going to overcome your terror of Snape."  
  
"Ooohhh, is that all?" he sighed, before reality hit him between the eyes and he fell backwards.  
  
"Neville! Why on earth did I ask you up here if not for that?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Err.. Astronomy tower... candles.... We're alone...." Neville tapered off, blushing red to the tips of his ears while Hermione gaped.  
  
"Neville, this is not a joke - or romantic interlude. You'll be happy to know I don't think of you that way." She smiled at his obvious relief.  
  
"Now, back to business. You have a real problem with a certain teacher." She thought it best not to say his name in case Neville hyperventilated. "I am going to help you, because I cannot keep you out of trouble forever. And to be honest, Neville, it's time to stand on your own two feet and stop melting cauldrons."  
  
Neville smiled weakly. He had no idea how sitting in the top of the Astronomy tower surrounded by candles were going to help him overcome his fear of Snape. There, he'd thought about him. And felt his pulse rate double in fear.  
  
"There, do you see, Neville? You only have to think about him to start having a panic attack. This is where the candles and I come in. We are going to start meditating." She shook her notes at him. "I have been studying the various methods of meditation, and I want you to as well. I think deep breathing and calmness are the key to your fear. As long as you keep calm, and concentrate on breathing, you should be able to overcome anything."  
  
"Overcome anything? You have no idea how S..S..Snape makes me feel!" Neville jumped up and started pacing. "A bumbling idiot doesn't even cover it! I only have to think about him and I start to shake.. see?" he held his hand out and Hermione saw how it was trembling. She stood up, realising that this could take a bit longer than she'd initially thought. Walking up to him, she gripping his upper arms, noting again how tall he'd got.  
  
"Look, Neville." She said gently "I know this is hard to believe, but I have confidence in you. Who tops me in Herbology? You. Who's a better flyer than me? You. Okay, anybody is a better flyer than me, but it still boils down to the fact that you are just as good as anyone in this school. How many potions would there be if it wasn't for Herbology? You know you have the answers inside you. You never fail on your homework, do you? It's just confidence that you need, and I am here to help. Plus, we can work on our homework assignments together." She shrugged and grinned at him.  
  
"Either that, Neville, or we go to Madam Pomfrey and get a Skelegro potion to give you a backbone."  
  
He straightened up and grinned back at her. Hermione blinked.  
  
"You have a nice smile, Neville."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. So do you." He smiled again at her. Get a grip, girl. Remember number ten; on second thoughts, bury that thought.  
  
"Okay then. Let's get started." They both sat down again and Hermione explained what she wanted him to do.  
  
For two hours they concentrated on breathing exercises while they went over nearly every potions lesson they'd ever had. Hermione reminded him too about the Boggart in their third year, and how Snape had looked in Neville's grandmother's dress. As they extinguished the candles and gathered their notes Neville grasped Hermione's hand and squeezed gently. She glanced up.  
  
"Thanks for this, Hermione. I really am grateful. And actually, very relaxed."  
  
"No problem, Neville. I'm doing this for me as well. I have plans, and if I can help me, as well as you, it's no skin off my nose. Plus, I like you Neville. You have great potential. The meditation will help with concentration, which in turn helps memory, which means you shouldn't have a problem in class. No problem in class means less worry. See? You're already standing taller. Girls will notice you, especially if they think I see something worth seeing. Are you getting my drift?" she linked arms with him as they walked down the spiral stairs.  
  
"How often do we come up here then?" Neville spoke quietly, knowing it was near curfew.  
  
"How about next week? You can do the exercises before you go to sleep and when you wake up. Cast a silencing charm around your bed so you're not disturbed. Let me know how you get on. And when you see Snape, just remember to breathe. Remember the Boggart." She squeezed his arm.  
  
"A little far from Gryffindor tower, Miss Granger and ...Mr Longbottom?" a quiet, silky voice came from the shadows. They stopped. Hermione elbowed Neville in the side, who then remembered to breathe.  
  
"W..we were just on our way back, Professor." Stammered Neville, standing straighter as he felt Hermione willing him to answer.  
"The Astronomy tower? Not your usual haunt, Miss Granger. Isn't that the library?" Snape emerged from the shadows and the pale moonlight lit one side of his face.   
  
Her breath hitched in the back of her throat. He had put on a little weight over the summer and the dark shadows had gone from under his eyes. He was still pale, but not unhealthily so. Perhaps she should make number ten, number one. Down girl! Neville looked down at her, noticing the glazed look in her eyes. Uh oh! He stood taller and took a deep breath. Let it out. Took a breath. Let it out. Hey, it works!  
  
"We were just doing our homework, Sir. It's hard to find a quiet place the first day back. If you'll excuse us, we'll be getting back to Gryffindor." He avoided Snape's gaze and tugged on Hermione's hand. She shook herself out of whatever daze she was in and flashed a smile at Snape.  
  
"Yes, Professor. Goodnight." And they took off, walking rather quickly. As soon as they were out of sight, they started giggling and ran the rest of the way.  
  
"An interesting pairing. Not one I would have thought possible." Snape could hear the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye and voice behind him. He snorted.  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmph. It isn't. Idiot Longbottom and Perfect Herm..Granger? Don't make me laugh." Snape gathered his robes around him and swept away down the corridor, the lingering image of Hermione's smile in front of him. Dumbledore followed sedately but still managed to keep up, which irritated Severus immensely.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it Severus. That would imply that you had a sense of humour! Jelly Bean, dear boy?"  
  
"Hmmph!" snorted Snape again, and promptly deducted ten points from an unfortunate Hufflepuff first year who had forgotten the password to his common room.  
  
  
"You did it, Neville! You did it!" Hermione hugged him after they had climbed back through the Fat Lady's portrait hole. Neville swung her round in glee, startling quite a few people, including Ron and Harry who were playing chess. Ron frowned. Where had Hermione and Neville been? And why were they hugging? And when did Neville get that big?  
  
A few others were asking themselves the same questions, but they were female. They looked at Hermione being swung round. She was a tall girl, at five eight, and she'd filled out in all the right places over the last two years. Neville towered over her. Eyes narrowed speculatively. That meant Neville was fairly strong. Must have been all that digging in his grandmother's garden over the summer.  
  
Hermione noticed the looks, and hugged Neville again.  
  
"Don't look now, but we're being watched." She whispered. He started, and she tightened her grip.  
  
"Just take it slowly Neville, and don't be afraid to wait for the right one." She slid out of his arms and went over to Harry and Ron. Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything as she shook her head slightly. Tell you later, she mouthed. Then she looked at Ron, who was frowning so fiercely at his chess set that the knight was in danger of defending himself instead of attacking his opponant.  
  
Hermione sighed. It looked like she'd have to bring number eight on the list forward as soon as possible......  
  
  
TBC 


	3. RonGirly night in

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except the plot.  
  
A/N: Thank you, everyone, who has left such kind reviews. I am enjoying writing this so much, I will try to update as often as possible.  
  
Thanks to my beta-reader Sunglow999. Read her Buffy/Spike fic Soulmatchers. It's brilliant!  
  
Chapter 2 - Ron/Girl's night in  
  
Hermione was up early the next day. She decided to take her own advice and meditate for a short while to prepare herself for her first Potions lesson of the new term. She wondered briefly how Neville was getting on. Feeling refreshed and relaxed, she still made it to the bathroom before Lavender and Parvati. As she shampooed her hair she thought about number one on her list. She really should visit Myrtle soon. It would be impolite of her to invade her domain without permission.  
  
Hermione had felt enough of an outsider in her first year to know how Myrtle had felt about her, Harry and Ron's invasion in their second year. She shuddered at the memory of the infamous Polyjuice potion. God, the last thing she wanted her animagi form to be was a cat!  
  
Slathering on double-strength conditioner she combed her fingers through her hair and daydreamed as she waited for it to work on the tangles. A dog maybe? No, Sirius would never stand for that - Remus might get a sniff of her while in werewolf form, and Sirius was extremely possessive of the DADA teacher.  
  
She smiled at the thought of Remus. He had broken many a young girl's heart when he'd finally come out of the closet. He'd had some idea that it was against the law to be gay, and that it would prevent him from being an effective teacher. It had come as a great surprise (to him at least) that people had been very tolerant. The war had broken down many prejudices; who cared what sexual orientation you were as long as you could fight?  
  
Sirius and Remus were very discreet, though, and there had been very few complaints. In fact, they were a popular choice for chaperoning groups of older girls' outings.  
  
Not a dog then. Eagle? No, no birds. Learning to ride a broom was one thing, flapping and getting airborne herself was quite another. She would have to discuss it with McGonegall later today.  
  
As she rinsed her hair she thought about the days lessons. Double Potions after breakfast, Advanced Arithmancy, lunch, double Charms and then to McGonegall's office while the others had Divination. Hmm..., Potions = Snape.... Hermione shivered under the hot water and then shook herself sharply. Get a grip! She shivered again. She knew now what, or who, she'd like to get a grip of!  
  
  
  
It had been brewing for quite some time now. She snorted. She really must get her mind off potions! After Voldemort had been defeated there had been an overwhelming sense of euphoria and everyone had grabbed the nearest person. Through her tears she thought she'd hugged Sirius, but it had turned out to be a very unresponsive Potions professor. He'd been slightly apart from everyone else, standing there, when Hermione had flung herself at him. He'd stood for a moment, and then crushed his arms around her. She'd been surrounded by his scent; an enticing mix of musk and herbs, and then he was gone, striding back through the battlefield to his dungeon. Dumbledore had steadied her and they had watched him retreat.  
  
Hermione shut off the shower. That had been the start of it, she finally admitted to herself. She would watch him, she decided. If there was any spark there, she would know. Drying her hair with a quick spell and braiding it neatly, she emerged from the bathroom. Rats - Lavender and Parvati were waiting.  
  
"Hermione! What's this about you and Neville?" Parvati pounced.  
"Way to go, Parvati. Just jump right in there. Ever heard of the fine art of interrogation?" Lavender rolled her eyes.  
"Look, you two. I really don't have time for this, but I'll indulge you. There is nothing between Neville and I, not now, never will be. I'm helping him with his self-confidence, that's all. Do you want him exploding cauldrons forever? Thought not. This is just between us though," she held up her hand "I know that's an alien concept to you, but just run with me on this one, OK? Please do not blab about this." Hermione pinned them with one of her quelling looks.  
  
"Does that mean..?" Parvati looked hopeful.  
"Be gentle with him." Was all Hermione said.  
"No, No, 'Mione. We don't want him that way!" Parvati spluttered. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Well?  
"No, what I meant was... are you giving lessons?"  
"What?!"  
"Yes. I don't know what you did, but he looks amazing! We nipped downstairs and you can see the difference. How did you do it?" Lavender chipped in.  
"Can we discuss this tonight? I've got a lot on today." Hermione was feeling slightly claustrophobic now, with both of them invading her personal space.  
"Sure, we can have a girly night in. We'll get Ginny over too." Parvati giggled.  
God give me strength! Thought Hermione. That was the last thing she wanted, but didn't have the heart to refuse. Must put "Be more assertive" on next years list, she thought.  
  
Finally escaping to get dressed, Hermione sank down on her bed. Breathe in, breathe out. That's it, girl, calm down! Scrambling into her clothes, she grabbed her bag and ran lightly down to the common room. She spotted Neville, who gave her a thumbs up sign. Harry looked up and signalled her to a seat beside him.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione."  
"Hi, Harry. Where's Ron?"  
"Gone to breakfast. 'Mione....?"  
"I know what you're going to say, and no, there's nothing going on with me and Neville."  
"How did...?"  
"Come on. I'll tell you on the way to breakfast. Did you get the short straw?"  
"No, I volunteered. It seemed the best option, given Ron's mood this morning."  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I know it must be difficult for you, being stuck in the middle."  
"Tell me about it. If Neville wasn't bigger than Ron now, I'd be picking bits of him from our ceiling."  
"That's just it, Harry. Ron needs to calm down and realise that we'd kill each other within a week if we got together. We're not made for each other at all."  
"I know that, you know that, but Ron doesn't."  
"I know. Which is why we have to be devious."  
"What? Straight-laced, uptight, know-it-all Hermione Granger, be devious?" Harry stopped.  
"Uptight? Me? I'll have you know I can be as loose as the next girl, Harry Potter!"  
  
A shadow moved slightly behind them, then stilled. It watched them enter the great hall, and then turned and swiftly made its way back down to the dungeons. Breakfast would have to be missed.  
  
As Harry and Hermione made their way to their usual seats they spotted Ron talking to Susan Bones. He looked up, guiltily, as they sat down. Hermione caught Susan's eye. Ron immediately launched into a Quidditch discussion with Harry, and Hermione leaned closer to Susan.  
  
"Hi. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and I are having a bit of a get-together tonight. Do you want to come?"  
Susan looked surprised. She'd never been part of that group, although she always wondered what it would be like. And for one of the most popular girls to invite her into their circle....  
"Yes, I'd love to. Thanks. What time?"  
"Nine? Just bring a candle."  
"Candle?" Ron stopped and turned his head, eyes agog.  
"None of your business, Ron Weasley. This is girl talk." Hermione sniffed at him and winked at Susan, who blushed.  
"I'm not sure you want to know, Ron." Harry had been primed by Hermione, and was dying to know what she had in store for him.  
  
He'd noticed how much Hermione had changed over the summer. She'd become even more determined than usual, more confident; and he wondered what, or who, had happened to make her like this. He saw her eyes stray to the top table as if searching for someone or something. He looked too - nothing unusual there, though. All the teachers, except Snape, were there, discussing whatever they discussed at breakfast. He shrugged, and turned back to Ron and Quidditch.  
  
After breakfast, the three of them made their way down to the dungeons for Potions. Snape was already there as they filed in and took their usual places. Hermione sat next to Neville and noticed him breathing deeply, in and out, his eyes focussed slightly over Snape's head. Good, he wasn't panicking, which was more than could be said for her pulse rate. God, he looked good! All dark and mysterious. And she was probably the only one who knew how strong his arms were. She was glad the darkened room hid her pink cheeks. Either that, or she could blame it on the heat from her cauldron. Breathe, girl, breathe.  
  
Neville glanced at her. Blimey, is she as scared as me? He looked at Snape, who was glaring at them, and gulped. Then he remembered Hermione's little pep talk and straightened his back instead of slumping over the desk. He was as good as anyone here (except Hermione) and he knew all the properties of most potion ingredients. He would get through this. He nudged Hermione and smiled at her.  
  
"Find anything amusing yet, Mr Longbottom?" Snape had glided silently up to their desk.  
"No, sir."  
"Good. Because for every cauldron you melt this year, you will earn a weeks detention and 20 points deducted. I expect Mr Filch will be seeing a lot more of you than the rest of your year will." He glared at Hermione and then turned back to his desk.  
  
Amazingly, Neville and Hermione got through the lesson without any mishaps, and their potion actually worked, given Hermione's almost overwhelming need to follow Snape with her eyes.  
  
  
The lesson over, Snape slumped in his chair behind his desk. Only ten more months of this, he thought, not counting holidays. He pinched the top of his nose between two long fingers to try to ease the tension there. She'd followed him with those cinnamon eyes all lesson. Gods, he wished he hadn't overheard her conversation with Potter earlier. The thought of her being loose...... His chair crashed to the floor as he stood suddenly and almost ran to the sanctuary of his private quarters, berating himself all the way for such thoughts....  
  
  
Much later that evening, five girls gathered in Hermione's room. Big cushions had been arranged on the floor, and soft music was playing in the background. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Susan each held various candles. Hermione looked at them and started giggling.  
  
"I meant tea light candles." She sank down on one of the cushions. The others looked at her and then at the candles.  
  
"Uh.. we weren't sure what they were for.." Susan had a rather large church candle, Ginny, ever practical, had a box of white household candles, and both Lavender and Parvati had rather phallic-looking ones.  
  
"Atmosphere" choked Hermione, and then howled with laughter as she remembered Ron's face. Susan soon caught on and sank down holding her sides. Ginny stared at Lavender and Parvati and grinned.  
  
"Wooo, boy. What do they think we're going to do with them?" Parvati giggled. Hermione sat up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, well. Let's get started, shall we?"  
  
She explained the methods she'd used with Neville, and also the yoga exercises she used herself.  
  
"These will keep you supple, help concentration and are great for internal muscle control." She glanced round at the other four.  
"Muscle control?" this was Susan  
"You know.... Internal muscles?"  
"Oooh..." all four blushed as they caught on.  
"Do you think that was what Ron was thinking..." Susan bit her lip.  
"Don't worry, Susan. He's a man. It will never click with him. This is just between us five. To be honest, Ron isn't my type. He needs someone who'll put up with Quidditch and doesn't think the Library is her second home." She smiled.  
"Someone like you, Susan." Ginny chipped in.  
"Don't you mind?" Susan asked Hermione.  
"God, no. You'd be doing me a favour."  
"And me." Said Ginny. "Anything to keep him out of my love-life."  
Susan smiled. "Anything you want me to do?"  
"As a matter of fact there is...."  
  
  
Next morning there was a note on Ron's pillow.  
  
"Meet me in the Astronomy tower, 9pm tonight" It was signed H.  
  
It was what he'd been waiting for since the fourth year, so why did he have the feeling it was a bit of an anti-climax? He thought of a pair of grey eyes with sooty lashes, and long straight blonde hair. For the life of him he couldn't remember what colour eyes Hermione had. He shrugged. Looks like he'd have to let her down gently, he thought. I hope this doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore.  
  
Nine o'clock came round rather more quickly than he would have wished. He made his way to the top of the tower and saw the hundreds of candles flickering. He gulped. Gods, she'd gone a bit over the top hadn't she?  
  
"Hello, Ron." Hermione walked towards him so he didn't notice someone in the shadows off to the side.  
"What's up, 'Mione?"  
"Not a lot. I thought you might like a chance to have a ....chat... tonight."  
"Why the candles?"  
"Much more romantic, don't you think?" she trailed a finger up his arm and flicked his chin with her nail. He stiffened and swallowed hard.  
"Come on, Ron. I think it's time we talked, don't you?" she led him over to a sofa she'd transfigured earlier. The look on her face reminded him of his mother when she'd given him "the talk". He cringed. It would be just like Hermione to get straight to the point.  
"Errr... OK." They sat down and Hermione faced Ron.  
"Ron... kiss me."  
He fell off the sofa.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Kiss me. This is what you want, isn't it?"  
"Yes...No...wait a minute!" Ron was backing swiftly away from the sofa and came up against a wall. A very solid, immovable wall. Hermione advanced on him and pinned him there with a look. Ron straightened up.  
"There are some things that just aren't done, 'Mione! And, blast it, a man likes to make the first move! " he almost stamped his foot.  
"You've had three years to make your move, Ron. It's now or never." She moved closer.  
"Never, then!" he squeaked, definitely sure that Hermione had turned into a man-eater over the holidays. First Neville, now him.  
"Thank God for that!" she sighed, and stood back.  
"What?!"  
"I love you, Ron, but I'm not in love with you. You're like a brother to me, and I want to keep it that way." She smiled and made a slight movement with her head. A shadow detached itself from the wall, and Ron then noticed the blonde, grey-eyed girl for the first time.  
"Susan!"  
"Hello Ron." She smiled shyly at him.  
"Ron, Susan, Susan, Ron. There's a picnic over there by the sofa. Go and talk." Hermione gave them both a gentle push.  
"What about you, 'Mione?" Ron gazed into Susan's eyes.  
"Me? I'm going back to the dorm. I've had enough matchmaking tonight." She grinned and trotted down the stairs.  
  
"Here again, Miss Granger? No Longbottom this time?" that voice again.  
"Blimey, why don't you wear a bell?" Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth as the words slipped out, horrified.  
"Insolent girl. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Why are you here?" Snape drew himself up to his full height and glared down at her.  
"Errmm...er."  
"'Mione! You forgot..." Ron crashed into the back of her and catapulted her into Snape's arms. She breathed in musk and herbs for about two seconds before she was pushed away again. Drat!  
"Mr Weasley..?" he was lost for words.  
"Errr.."  
"Severus? You are needed in the dungeons. A slight accident in the common room has occurred." Dumbledore appeared from the shadows as Ron fidgeted from one foot to the other. A strangled sound came from Snape, who spun away quickly.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed Hermione and Ron.  
"You can come out now, Miss Bones." He twinkled. "Picnics are much more fun outdoors and in the sunshine. I suggest you all get back to your rooms." He paused as Susan and Ron walked past him.  
"Please stay a moment, Miss Granger."  
She bit her lip. Dumbledore was a dear, but if you broke the rules...  
"I hear Neville managed Potions without melting anything today." He rocked backwards and forwards on his toes, smiling at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't going to be a ticking off.  
"Yes. I..I've been helping him." She wasn't sure how much she should tell him, but then Dumbledore always seemed to know what was going on.  
"Admirable, my dear, admirable. It seems to be working. Keep up the good work." And he watched as she sped away. He walked up the stairs and saw the abandoned picnic and candles.  
  
"Care to join me, Minerva?" he glanced down at the tabby cat.  
"Love to, Albus. I gather you'd like me to find out what's going on with our Miss Granger?" the tall witch sat down next to him on the sofa. Hmmm, very comfortable.  
"No, no, Minerva. It's quite obvious what's going on. Have you looked at Severus lately?"  
"Nooo... really? When did that happen?"  
"It hasn't... yet. They'll dance around very much like we did."  
"And after she graduates?"  
"Stand well back. The fireworks will be spectacular."  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Hair today, gone tomorrow

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except the plot.  
  
A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, and to Sunglow999. Just to answer one review I had from Coesius: I know about the animagi, and this chapter should answer you.  
  
Watch out for a quick take on that silly UK shampoo advert, can't remember which shampoo it is though (the one with the banjo duet).  
  
Chapter 3 - Hair today, gone tomorrow  
  
The next few weeks passed in a blur. Hermione had been to see Myrtle, who had graciously consented to her using the end toilet. Once you got to know Myrtle she wasn't that bad. Having a regular visitor cheered Myrtle up and she became more sociable. She knew that Hermione was only there temporarily, and that their friendship wouldn't last. The other castle ghosts noticed she wasn't moaning anymore, which encouraged them to include her in their activities.  
  
The research into conditioner was going well, as was the ongoing meditation. Neville didn't need her anymore but Hermione had gathered a large clientele of girls, eager for instruction. There had been a few private lessons with one or two Slytherin boys (Crabbe and Goyle) and her mind still boggled at their initial contact with her. They had followed Draco's lead during the war by coming over to the side of the Light. Draco had decided that he was too intelligent to follow his father blindly, and had gone to Dumbledore who had promised to protect him.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had cornered her in the Library a few days ago, and it had been quite a scary moment for her. Two huge shadows had loomed over her, and she quickly grasped her wand up her sleeve. Four boat-like feet had shuffled nervously.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Wehearyou'regivinlessons" she thought it was Goyle, but couldn't be sure.  
"Pardon?"  
"We hear you're giving lessons." Definitely Goyle.  
"Lessons?"  
"You know. Like Neville." That was Crabbe, who looked furtively behind him.  
Hermione looked at them in astonishment.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Dunno. But Neville has them all over him." Goyle went an unpleasant shade of purple.  
"Has what all over him?" this was getting scarier and scarier.  
"Girls." Now Crabbe was blushing, and it wasn't pretty. Hermione could feel the hysterical laughter rising, but swallowed it down. How on earth was she going to get out of this?  
"Look, can I think this over? Meet me in the Astronomy tower..." she consulted a rather fat Filofax "The day after tomorrow, nine... no, better make that eight o'clock. OK?"  
They both nodded in tandem. I hope they don't do everything together, she thought.  
  
Hermione could see her life slowly spiralling out of control. Not only did she have an extremely heavy workload of homework, not to mention the animagi lessons with McGonegall, she now had to come up with something to make the Frankensteins of Slytherin attractive to girls.  
  
  
  
They met her in the Astronomy tower two days later. It had quickly got round the school that this was now her exclusive territory. Filch had abandoned all hope of ever catching couples there again, and was now concentrating on the more remote corridors. Hermione still had to make sure Snape was not around, although she had lost points on three occasions when she'd lost track of time. Unfortunately, it had been with three different boys. If she weren't careful she'd be getting quite a reputation.  
  
Professor McGonegall had discreetly questioned her during their study sessions, and it had been a relief to finally confess to her head of house. Once McGonegall knew about Hermiones "therapy" lessons, she would ensure there was no gossip about her.   
  
Hermione had decided on dancing lessons for the terrible twosome. Lavender and Parvati had been roped in reluctantly as partners. Plus they could help with makeover tips. There were limits to Hermione's talents, after all.  
  
It was hopeless. She was nearly in tears towards the end, and then a miracle happened. Draco appeared. Crabbe and Goyle both stood up straighter when they saw their "boss".  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? A party - and I wasn't invited."  
"Shove it, Draco. Can't you see we're busy?" Hermione snapped.  
"I can see alright. It looks like you'll be busy for the next ten years if things don't improve. What's the problem?" he leant against the wall.  
  
Hermione came over and dragged him to a corner.  
"Look" she hissed, "Tweedledum and Tweedledee over there want girlfriends, and I'm trying to teach them some poise. Any suggestions?"  
"Yes, actually. They need a demonstration."  
"Demonstration?"   
"Yes. Do you know how to waltz?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." And with a wave of his wand, music surrounded them. He took Hermione's hand and swept her into the centre of the room, twirling her round and round in a Viennese waltz.  
  
After that, it was simple. Draco and Hermione would show them a step, and they would copy. They were actually quite light on their feet, even if they did look like Neanderthals. Lavender and Parvati admitted afterwards that they both felt quite fragile against the two giant boys, and would be happy to continue as their partners, as well as give them a makeover.  
  
She scheduled three more sessions with them all, and left them to practice. Draco followed her down the stairs in silence.  
  
"Thanks, Draco."  
"No problem. I couldn't resist coming to find out what was going on. There have been rumours, Hermione."  
She sighed. "I know. If you've got time, I'll tell you all about it in the Library tomorrow?"  
"Sure, wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned, and slipped away.  
  
"This is getting to be a habit, Miss Granger. Thirty points."  
"You're giving me points, Professor Snape?"  
"That will be fifty points taken away, Miss Granger, for your cheek. Now get back to your common room before I make it a detention." Snape was barely controlling his fury by now. He'd been prowling this tower every night for weeks now, and more often than not he'd caught her sneaking down just before curfew.  
  
What was she doing up there? A revolving door would have to be installed soon. His fury had absolutely nothing to do with the number of boys he'd caught her with. And if he continued to tell himself that, he may come to believe it.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'd better be going." She peeked up at him through gold-tipped lashes and slid past him, just brushing close enough to get a lungful of his scent. Then she fled, heart pounding.  
  
End Flashback  
  
So here she was, in Myrtle's bathroom, ready to test her first batch. She ladled the scented mixtures into bottles. There were two cauldrons, one for shampoo, one for conditioner. The thick liquid slid through her fingers sensuously. There was a heady smell of light musk and herbs and her head lifted suddenly. No, it couldn't be? She'd subconsciously analysed Snape's scent and incorporated them into her new products. This was going to be torture for her! Not only was she constantly thinking about him but also she'd be surrounded by a feminine version of his smell. Myrtle came to investigate the dull clang that came from the end toilet and found Hermione banging her head against the shampoo cauldron.  
  
"Not going too well?" she asked  
"No, it's OK Myrtle. Just a headache."  
"You won't make it better by doing that, then. Why don't you go and see Madam Pomfrey?" some ghosts just didn't get it, thought Hermione.  
"I'll do that, thanks. I'll let you know how this works, Myrtle. You've been very kind to let me use your toilet."  
If ghosts could go pink, Myrtle would have. As it was, she went a shade denser.  
"Anytime, Hermione."  
  
Cleaning everything up and shrinking the bottles, she exited the bathroom. She would miss this if it worked. It had been a haven of peace in the otherwise mad world of Hermione Granger. She was eternally grateful she had declined the position of Head Girl. Yes, it would have looked good on her curriculum vitae, but the impressive number of OWLS and NEWTS would more than make up for it.  
  
No lessons were scheduled that evening, so she had time for a nice long soak in the bath before dinner.  
  
While the bath ran she opened her diary to check her list. She could cross off Neville, Ron, and half of number nine. Ron and Susan were inseparable now. From the look on Ron's face all the time, it seemed he was getting the benefit of Susan's yoga technique. He must be doing something right, because Susan was walking around with the same goofy expression.  
  
Broomstick lessons could wait until the better weather. Harry had agreed that to get over the fear of flying, gale force weather was probably not a good idea. It would be tight, as Quidditch season would be starting soon. They would have to either get up really early in the morning, or sneak out at night. Hermione would prefer the nighttime option. She didn't want anyone seeing her make a prat of herself.  
  
She was also well on her way to becoming an Animagi. The meditation had been an excellent idea, as this focussed her energy. Apparently, the animal you became depended on the state of mind, and your inner animal emerged like a butterfly from a cocoon. Once you changed, you were that forever. McGonegall hadn't let her try to change yet, and Hermione was happy with that. She definitely didn't want to end up a mishmash of creatures, she was that confused.  
  
Bath run, she sank below the surface, heaving a sigh of relief. The hot water soothed the tense muscles of her shoulders and she lay there for a while. She vaguely heard Lavender and Parvati coming back to their room to change, and so she sat up to wash her hair. The thick shampoo made a rich, fragrant lather, and Hermione's skin tingled as the scent enveloped her. It was a poor substitute for the real thing, but it would have to do. The conditioner was rinsed off under the shower and she wrung the excess moisture from her waist length hair. Drying herself, she closed her eyes as she muttered the spell on her hair. Then opened them. She stared, her eyes wide. Where had those ringlets come from? A glossy mass of curls fell like a waterfall down her back with not a sign of frizz. She shook her head and watched as they settled back into place.  
  
She bent over and shook her head again, writhing like mad to make it as messy as possible, nearly falling over the toilet as she did so.  
  
"Are you OK in there, Hermione?" Lavender called. Hermione stood up quickly and steadied herself on the wall.  
"Uh.. fine, thanks. I'll be out in a minute." She was a bit breathless from her exertions. She looked in the mirror again and was amazed to see each curl in place. She gathered the sides up and turned this way and that, admiring the shine.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Err.. Hermione? Are you sure you're OK?" Lavender tapped hesitantly and fell into the bathroom as the door opened suddenly.  
  
"Absolutely, fine, Lavender. Ready to go to dinner?"  
  
  
TBC 


	5. Tattoo, or not tattoo

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I have changed my profile to accept anonymous reviews as I have had problems logging in to ff.net.  
  
There was a reference to two shampoo ads in the previous chapter, not one, sorry.  
  
There'll be more of Snape in this chapter, as I want to get things from his angle now.  
  
Chapter 4 - Tattoo, or not tattoo?  
  
Snape watched as a vision of loveliness entered the great hall in front of Lavender and Parvati. Milk chocolate coloured curls cascaded down her back and shimmered as she sat down. She'd entered the room like a queen; head high with a small smile curving her pink lips.  
  
He wondered who had been on the receiving end of her attentions this week. For the sake of his sanity he'd avoided the Astronomy tower on his nightly rounds. It was a wonder her studies hadn't been affected, but according to the other teachers she was way ahead of the other students, as usual. If he'd been a more sociable person in the past he may have been able to question them more, but it would have looked very odd if he showed a particular interest now.  
  
He snorted. Black would have had a field day with him. He could hear the jibes now; cradle snatcher, pervert, peeping tom... he shuddered. The loss of house points were a sore spot with McGonegall, too. She'd asked him why he didn't just give Miss Granger a detention and get it over with. He'd suggested she keep a tighter rein on her students. He groaned at the thought of Hermione in a leather collar and very little else....  
  
"Not feeling too well, Severus?" Dumbledore looked concerned.  
"I feel perfectly fine, Headmaster." He bit out, his hand clenching his fork.  
"Excellent, Severus. Is that Miss Granger down there? She looks different tonight."  
"Radiant, yes, radiant!" Flitwick peered over the table at her.  
"I saw her in the Library with Malfoy earlier." Remus said innocently, and gently squeezed Sirius' knee under the table, signalling that it was his turn. Sirius grinned.  
"Can I get you a different fork, Severus? Looks like that one is a bit bent."  
Minerva choked on her pumpkin juice as the chair scraped behind Snape.  
"I have a potion to see to. I'll get something later from the kitchens." He exited the hall and made his way to the dungeons, the sound of gentle laughter echoing behind him.  
  
Did they find him amusing? Was this to be his punishment for the indiscretion of his youth? Hadn't he paid enough with his pain over the years since then? Thank the Gods the Christmas break would empty the school soon. A complete break from temptation on legs was what he was in desperate need of...  
  
It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas holidays, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Susan and Hermione planned to finish their shopping before they went home. Harry was spending Christmas with the Weasley's, as the necessity for keeping him at Hogwarts didn't exist anymore.  
  
The girls split up from the boys and they all agreed to meet up in the Three Broomsticks later for butterbeer. Hermione had already done her shopping, but there was one more person to buy for. She entered the small bookshop tucked away next to the pub.  
  
She greeted the owner and started browsing the shelves, intent on the titles and not where she was going. As she ran a finger over each spine she didn't spot the man standing there before it was too late. She ran into him and grabbed his robe before she overbalanced. Long arms snaked around her waist to steady her and she breathed in the now-familiar scent, her hands trapped between them.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see you there... Professor?" her voice caught in her throat and she swallowed hard.  
"I see there is no escape for me, even here."  
God, his voice alone could melt knickers at fifty paces, she thought.  
"Err.. I was looking for a book for my Dad.."  
"Do you want some.. fatherly.. advice?" he bent over and spoke quietly in her ear, his lips brushing a curl there. A small squeak came from her throat, but she shook her head. He definitely didn't feel like her father, not with those muscles!  
"Buy him some socks."  
She staggered as he abruptly let her go and swept past her. She leant her head against the bookcase and noticed a book there. "The Art of Seduction" by Filibert S. Verungo. She was in the self-help section. What on earth had Severus been doing in here? She fingered the book, and on impulse, bought it. She'd buy her Dad a pair of socks, after all.....  
  
Hermione was early, so she stood at the bar talking to Madam Rosmerta while she waited for the others. She spotted a small tattoo on Rosmerta's wrist and gently touched it.  
  
"That's lovely" it was a tiny rose, just hidden by the cuff of her robe.  
"Really? I remember when I got this. I was eighteen, and wanted to annoy my mother. It wasn't done, especially by nice girls." Rosmerta smiled.  
"I don't want to annoy my parents, but I would like to get one."  
"There's a small place in Diagon Alley. I'll draw you a map." Rosmerta grabbed a napkin. "Just one piece of advice, though. Get it done in a place where only one person is likely to see. You'll know it's there, and so will he. That can be quite... arousing." She winked. Hermione gaped at her, blushing. Rosmerta pushed the napkin over to her just as Harry and Ron came through the door. She quickly folded it and put it in her robe pocket. She could visit Diagon Alley while she was in London over the holidays.  
  
The end of term feast was spectacular, tiny baubles and stars twinkled above the tables that were loaded with every possible food you could think of. Presents had been exchanged and they would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express the next day.  
  
Hermione looked up at the top table. Snape was on the end, clearly not enjoying himself. He stared back at her and his eyes dropped to her mouth. She licked her lips as his mouth parted slightly, thinking that her book had been one of the best buys she'd ever made. She knew he couldn't escape from the feast yet, Dumbledore expected all the teachers to stay until the end. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, the curls rippling down her back, and turned back to face her friends.  
  
Severus clenched his fists on his thighs, a tension headache just beginning behind his eyes. It was going to be the longest two hours of his life. Two days previously he'd held her in his arms and inhaled her scent. There was something familiar about it that he couldn't quite place.... He glanced out over the hall. The tables had been cleared and the older students were planning on dancing. The younger ones were more interested in the exploding crackers.  
  
Someone had conjured up a mirror ball, and sparkles of light whirled round the room. Lavender and Parvati were the first to step onto the dance floor, dragging a transformed Crabbe and Goyle behind them. The boys had been given the Brown and Patel treatment; robes that didn't show six inches of beefy shin and emphasised the breadth of shoulders; new haircuts that were gelled to show they did actually have foreheads.  
  
Ron and Susan joined them and Ginny dragged Harry up too. Neville was surrounded by three sixth years, all vying for his attention.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco bowed to Hermione, who grinned at him.  
"I'd be delighted." She curtseyed. The music started and the teachers were surprised that it was a waltz. All five couples whirled around the room, which in turn encouraged the others to join them. Even Dumbledore and McGonegall circled the room sedately.  
  
Severus sat in the shadows, brooding, as Draco spun Hermione round and round. She threw back her head, laughing at something he said, her pale throat gleaming in the light. He groaned. He was jealous - there, he'd admitted it to himself. Jealous of a seventeen-year-old boy who had the confidence to ask the most beautiful girl in the school to dance with him. He knew that he'd never be able to do that himself. It would mean the loss of his job if it were even hinted at that he had an interest in her, not to mention he was twice her age.  
  
"Not dancing, Severus?" Remus sat down in the chair next to him. Severus snorted.  
"When have you ever seen me join in such... frivolities?" he sneered.  
"Point taken. Draco looks more relaxed now."   
  
Remus and Sirius had taken Draco under their wing when Lucius had turned on his son for refusing to follow Voldemort. It had taken months of patience and kindness; Draco had been withdrawn and snappy, like a dog who had been beaten for years, and had preferred to brood alone. Severus had been too busy gathering information, and had felt guilty for not trying harder to bring him out of his self-imposed solitude.  
  
Remus had enlisted the help of Hermione, Harry and Ron; and that hadn't been easy. There had been a lot of bad blood between them over the years, and that's what it had finally boiled down to. After a particularly vicious insult aimed at Hermione, Harry, not Ron, had launched himself at Draco. Wands were forgotten as it came down to the satisfying thump of fists on flesh. They had been equally matched; the years of Quidditch training has seen to that; both lightning fast. It had been a stalemate in the end; matching bruises, broken noses and bloody fists. A mutual respect had formed, together with a cautious friendship, particularly when Harry had roared with laughter at the sight of Draco's normally immaculate appearance totally destroyed. Mud and blood had smeared the pair of them, together with sweat and tears. It had been hard to appear dignified with snot hanging from the end of your nose.  
  
They had spent an afternoon in the hospital wing having the damage repaired, but the ice had been cracked. Draco would never be part of their tight-knit group, but the hostilities had ceased. After all, there was still the rivalry between the houses to consider.  
  
They both sat watching the dancing. Hermione swapped partners for each dance, the music changing each time. Robes had been discarded and party clothes showed that everyone had made an effort to look nice. She was wearing a shimmering rust-coloured affair with low back and spaghetti straps. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"Everyone is more... relaxed." Severus muttered.  
"Except you. You can be so uptight, Severus."   
"I can be as loose as the next...." He unconsciously used Hermione's words.  
"Prove it."  
"What?!"  
"Prove it. Dance with a student. I dare you."  
"I don't have time for such idiotic games, Lupin." He glowered.  
"The dare stands, Severus. You have until the end of the school year. Then I'm telling everyone that the hero of the final battle is...chicken." Remus clucked and flapped his elbows.  
"What's this? Is it the Birdie Song next?" Dumbledore looked excited. Severus rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"I've had enough of this... insanity. I'm going to retire."  
"You're too young!" Minerva hiccoughed (someone had obviously spiked her pumpkin juice).  
"I refuse to respond to that, Minerva. " he bit out, and stormed off.  
"Always has to have the last word." Sirius threw his arm around Remus' neck and hugged him. Remus sniffed.  
"You've spiked the juice." He accused.  
"Had to liven it up with something, didn't I? Anyway, us teachers need something stronger." He squeezed his partners' backside discreetly. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
"Time to wrap the party up, I think." And he stood up.   
  
It was a bleary-eyed group of students who made their way onto the Hogwarts Express the next day. Hermione and the others found their usual compartment and played games or read (in her case) until the train pulled into Platform 9 3/4 of Kings Cross station.  
  
Hermione had a few hours to kill before her connecting train was due, and she had a good idea about how she was going to spend them. Saying her farewells, she made her way to the tube station and caught one that would take her to Diagon Alley.  
  
She checked the napkin again to see if she'd got the directions right. There was a discreet blue door with a small brass plate on it. "Mystic Ink" was all it said. She opened the door and entered a room that looked very much like her parents' surgery. A old witch sat behind a desk and covering the wall behind her were hundreds of designs. The colours glowed like a kaleidoscope, and Hermione wondered how on earth she was going to choose one.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes. Madam Rosmerta recommended you to me."  
"Ah yes. Rose - left wrist. One of my prettier designs."  
"You remember?"  
"I remember all of them."  
"Not related to Ollivander, are you?"  
"Sister. How did you guess?"  
"He remembers every wand."  
"Hmm, must be a family trait." She smiled at Hermione. "Any idea what you want?"  
"Something small."  
"This is a big decision, dear. The tattoos are magical, and more often than not they choose you. Very much like a wand."  
Hermione had visions of a Hippogriff across her back.  
"Shall we see what there is? You don't have to go through with it, you know. There's always a muggle parlour in the next street."  
Hermione straightened her back and nodded her head. The witch gathered four large, leather-bound books and showed Hermione to a sofa.  
  
"Pass your hand over each page, dear. If your design is in here, it will glow. Gryffindor? Try the red book first."  
Hermione opened the book carefully and did as she was told. Nothing. She picked up the blue book. Nothing there either. The ochre book didn't even spark at her. She picked up the green book reluctantly. It was looking like she'd have to scratch her goal off her list. The book hummed in her hand as she opened it. No sooner had she turned the page when a small glow started and a design became apparent.  
  
"My, my. Never had that happen before." the old witch was surprised.  
"What happens now?" Hermione stared at the design.  
"Take your robe off, dear and lay down on the bench. This will only take a moment." Madam Ollivander went to a filing cabinet and picked out a piece of parchment. She waved her wand over it and went back to Hermione who was feeling a little nervous.  
"Hold out your hand. The tattoo will decide where it wants to be. It won't be fixed until I complete the spell. You have the final say. Understand?"  
Hermione nodded and watched as the design disappeared up her sleeve. It tickled as it made its way over her body. After five minutes she felt a warmth spreading over one part. She looked up.  
"Is it supposed to do that? Be hot?"  
"Yes, dear. Can I see?"  
Hermione blushed, unzipped her skirt and stood up. She was eternally grateful that Madam Ollivander was female.   
  
There, just below the waist of her black satin and lace knickers, just by her hipbone, glowed the tattoo. Madam eased the lace away from the design.  
"Do you want to look first, before you decide?"  
"Yes please."  
Madam showed Hermione to a cubicle with a full-length mirror. Hermione looked at her reflection. A cropped t-shirt hugged her breasts and midriff, leaving a good eight inches of flesh bare. Hold-ups covered her legs while her knickers made them look longer by being of the high-cut variety. She pulled the lace away very much as Madam had, and tilted her head to one side for a better look. Then nodded. No one would know, and her underwear would cover it. She wasn't too sure about the design, though. It had been a bit of a shock. She pulled the curtain back and lay down again on the bench.  
  
"OK. Do it." Was all she said. Madam waved her wand and there was a slight burning sensation. The glow faded from her hip and it was done. There was no need for a dressing or aftercare, not with a magical tattoo. Hermione ran a finger over it and felt the soft skin there. Then she smiled secretly.  
  
There was only one person she wanted to see this.....  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Author's NotesAmendments

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except the plot.  
  
A/N: After a discussion with my beta-reader Sunglow999, I have altered certain scenes in Chapter 2 Ron/Girl's night in. It's an extremely silly bit of fluff, and it may only be the UK readers who get it. Hint: it's the old Two Ronnies' 'Hardware store' sketch. Amended sections are below.  
  
Chapter 2 - Ron/Girl's night in (alternative scenes)  
  
  
"Hi. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and I are having a bit of a get-together tonight. Do you want to come?"  
Susan looked surprised. She'd never been part of that group, although she always wondered what it would be like. And for one of the most popular girls to invite her into their circle....  
"Yes, I'd love to. Thanks. What time?"  
"Nine? Just bring four candles."  
"Candles?" Ron stopped and turned his head, eyes agog.  
"None of your business, Ron Weasley. This is girl talk." Hermione sniffed at him and winked at Susan, who blushed.  
"I'm not sure you want to know, Ron." Harry had been primed by Hermione, and was dying to know what she had in store for him.  
  
  
Much later that evening, five girls gathered in Hermione's room. Big cushions had been arranged on the floor, and soft music was playing in the background. Lavender, Parvati, and Susan each held various candles. Hermione looked at the four girls.  
  
Susan had rather large church candles and Lavender and Parvati had rather phallic-looking ones. Ginny had two garden forks from the greenhouses.  
  
"What're they for, Ginny?" Hermione was puzzled.  
"Parvati said to bring fork handles...."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I told you it was very silly.... 


	7. A Learner's Licence

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta-reader Sunglow999 for her help. We did have a giggle over the amendments to chapter 2 (Ron/Girl's night in). I hope you didn't mind my small indulgence.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my kind reviewers. The tattoo won't be revealed until the last chapter, sorry.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 5 - A Learner's Licence  
  
"Hermione, darling! You look wonderful!" her mother hugged her as she got off the train.  
"Hi, Mum. All set for Christmas?"  
"Everything's ready. We have quite a houseful this year." She picked up Hermione's bag. Hermione had decided not to bring her trunk home. She'd shrunk most of the books she needed, anyway.  
"Really?" Hermione wondered which single men her mother had invited this time. Over the summer Mrs Granger had paraded quite a selection of sharp-suited men in front of her. In the end, Hermione had had to tell her she wasn't interested. At least, not romantically.  
"Yes. Your grandmother's coming, and Aunt Beverley."  
Hermione groaned. If Beverley was coming, so was cousin Justin. The biggest pain in the arse she had ever met. She wondered if she could get away with slipping an acne potion into his tea. She could enhance it with flobberworm pus; a delightful puke green secretion that she discovered they emitted when distressed. The extra ingredient made the spots erupt every few minutes and continued for three hours. That should keep him out of her hair!  
"Wonderful." She muttered.  
"Darling, there's something different about you. Do you have anything to tell me?" her mother asked. Hermione flushed.  
"Oh. Ah. I don't think I should have invited Justin, should I?" her mother caught on quickly. She scrutinised her daughter as if she was a lab specimen.  
"No, I shouldn't have. Is it Ron?"  
"God, No! No, no, no!" Hermione looked horrified.  
"Do I have to guess, or are you going to tell me? Is it anyone I know?"  
Hermione shook her head.  
"Someone from your house?"  
Again there was a shake of the head. Mrs Granger was very proud of Hermione and always took an interest in her other life. The different houses were very similar to the way her old school had been organised.  
"Which one?"  
"I'd rather not say, Mum."  
"Slytherin? Not that Malfoy boy, surely?"  
"No, not him. Mum, I really don't want to talk about this."  
"You'll have to eventually, my love. You're Dad and I are not getting any younger, and we'd like to be able to baby-sit our grandchildren before we get too old." Hermione had been a late child, and her Dad was now in his sixties.  
"Mum! I'm only eighteen!"  
"You're very mature for your age, Hermione. You've had to be. I know you want to go to university, but we've been hoping you'll meet someone at that school of yours."  
The strains of the Twilight Zone echoed in Hermione's head. Was her mum going senile? She decided to test her theory.  
  
"So if I met someone... hypothetically speaking, mind... older...you wouldn't mind?"  
"Heavens, no, child. A boy wouldn't suit you at all. You're far too intelligent."  
Any minute now, Hermione was going to wake up. She pinched herself. Ow. Nope, she was awake. Oh God! Had her mum found a scrap of paper with her list on? No, she had only thought of her list after she'd got her diary. Was her mum a mind reader? Did she have magical powers after all?  
  
"I don't need to be a mind reader to see the signs, Hermione. I am your mother." Mrs Granger hugged her daughter, then put Hermione's bag in the boot of her car.  
"And if it turns out to be that delicious Professor Snape, do warn me first. I want to look my best."  
"What?!" this is it, Hermione, she thought to herself. Her mother was definitely round the twist and well on her way to la la land.  
"I am a woman, dear, and I may be old, but I'm not dead yet. You're not the only one to have a thing for older men. Look at me and your father." Hermione's father was fifteen years older than her mother, and worshipped the ground she walked on. She felt the same about him too. Hermione couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her mother. Her mother of all people!  
"By the way, you've got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. It's in your room."   
  
The short journey home was completed in silence (at least on Hermione's part). Her mother chatted about this and that, ignoring the fact that she'd stunned her beautiful daughter. She smiled to herself. It had been a wild guess about the teacher, but it really hadn't been that much of a shock. She knew her daughter, and if that was who she wanted, she'd welcome him into the family. From the sound of him, though, she'd have a bit of a battle on her hands.  
  
Hermione hugged her father who was waiting at the front door. He was a tall, still slim man with a full head of salt-and-pepper hair. He glanced at his wife who smiled at him. Hermione looked at them both. After thirty years together they still only had eyes for each other. She sighed. This is what she wanted for herself, a lasting, loving relationship with only one man. And she had every intention of getting him! She obviously had her mother's approval, which meant she also had her father's. Therefore, the man didn't stand a chance.  
  
She ran lightly up the stairs and opened the letter on her dressing table. It was definitely from the Ministry of Magic, about her Apparating licence. Professor McGonegall had told her the basics, and Sirius had gone with her to Hogsmeade one weekend. It wasn't unusual for him to take the older students and give lessons. Rather like driving lessons; the better the teacher, the quicker you passed your test, and Sirius was a very good teacher. Being the top student she was, it hadn't taken her long to get the hang of it. All she had to do was visualise where she wanted to be, and there she was. Like parallel parking, really.  
  
She was to report to the London office, by floo, the day before returning to Hogwarts. In the meantime she was allowed to practice at home. She grinned, imagined herself in the kitchen downstairs, and caught her parents mid-snog.  
  
"Get a room, you two." She giggled.  
"Hermione!" her mother blushed and straightened her skirt.  
"Sorry, Mum." She waved the letter "I have to practice." And she disappeared again, reappearing in the living room.  
"Shall we?" her father slid his arms around his wife again.  
"Shall we what?"  
"Get a room? There's a hotel across the other side of town...." He nibbled her neck and felt her pulse race.  
"Love to. I'll pack a bag..."  
"Just bring a toothbrush..."  
"I'll tell Hermione not to wait up for us...oooh, do that again...."  
  
Christmas was much quieter than had been planned, after all. Being the excellent parents they were, Mr and Mrs Granger invented a contagious virus that prevented them from having visitors. Hermione didn't think she'd ever had a better holiday. The peace and quiet gave her a chance to recharge herself, and she gave thanks to whatever God or Gods there were that the war hadn't affected her parents.  
  
Both Mr and Mrs Granger noticed the new maturity that surrounded their daughter. She held herself differently, somehow, as if she was happy with the person she'd become. It was rare to see an eighteen-year-old girl that poised, until Mrs Granger remembered something that Dumbledore had once told them. She was effectively nineteen, due to the use of a Time Turner device in her third year. She had relived so many weeks that biologically she was a year older. No wonder she had never been interested in the boys she had met in the summer. It also accounted for why she didn't date the boys at school.  
  
Hermione and her mother travelled to London the day before the start of term. Or rather, Hermione travelled by floo, her mother went by train. They had agreed to meet up in Oxford Street after Hermione had taken her test.  
  
"I passed!" Hermione waved piece of parchment at her mother.  
"When have you ever failed a test?" her mother smiled indulgently. They strolled along the busy London street, trying to avoid the bargain hunters.  
"Oh dear. I'd forgotten about the sales." Her mother fretted. She stopped outside a rather exclusive shop and then went in. Hermione gasped at the displays.  
"Mother! What are you doing?"  
"Shopping, dear." She was gathering items as she went, and an assistant soon appeared.  
"May I help you, Madam?"  
"You certainly can. I'd like these in every colour." She handed her selection to the assistant, who was mentally adding up her commission.  
"They're the wrong size for you, Mum." Hermione whispered.  
"Oh, they're not for me, Hermione. They're for you. Call it an extra Christmas present."  
She held up a rather racy negligee "This is for me."  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I have got to take a break now, so it will probably be next week before the next chapter is posted.  
  
TBC 


	8. Snake in the dungeons

Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Just a few notes: Sevvie is 38/39. Hermione's mum is in her early fifties. More Harry and Ginny are in this and the next chapter.  
  
I know I said it would be a week, but I couldn't stop. Have just got chapter 7 to my beta-reader Sunglow999, so that should be up soon.  
  
Chapter 6 - Snake in the dungeons  
  
There was snow on the ground as the Hogwarts Express made its way to its destination. Hermione spent the entire journey reorganising her schedule. Her extra-curricular lessons had eased off, with most of her clients only needing follow-up sessions. She would miss the Astronomy tower, she thought. She must like living dangerously, as she had been pushing it a bit before Christmas. She had waited quite a few times before leaving just before curfew, hoping that Severus would catch her; wanting him to give her a detention. It would have given her an opportunity to practice what she'd learnt from her book.  
  
She was almost certain that there was something between them now. She had caught him staring at her in Potions and at dinner. He hadn't been waiting in the shadows though, and that made her wonder why. Perhaps she could... No, McGonegall would never go for it....  
  
She checked her diary. 5 1/2 down, 4 1/2 to go. Susan and Ron were snuggled together, oblivious to anyone else in the compartment. Ginny was playing chess with Harry, and being Ron's sister was beating him. Hermione watched the interaction between them; Ginny was flirting unobtrusively, occasionally brushing her hand against Harry's knee, and tossing her glorious red hair over her shoulder - Lavender would be proud of her.  
  
Harry shifted each time she touched him and glanced over at Ron, They'd had a great Christmas, but it had been torture for him. Ginny had grown up over the summer, her tiny frame filling out nicely, and he'd caught her quite a few times in her nightclothes; a skimpy tank top with loose shorts that hung on her hipbones, showing off her flat stomach and cute bellybutton. He shifted again and thought of icebergs.. cold showers.. ice-cream... Ginny.. covered in ice-cream.. with whipped cream on top... he groaned as Ginny's knight took his bishop. It was checkmate, and stalemate. How could he go after his best friend's sister? She flicked him a glance under her lashes, noting his glazed expression, and licked her lips. Then she looked over at Ron and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can they get any closer?" she whispered.  
"No need to whisper, Ginny. McGonegall could do a hula down the corridor and Snape a striptease and they'd take no notice." Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione lifted her head from her diary. Snape? Striptease? Her eyes glazed over at the thought of him going the Full Monty for her. Is that a snake in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me? She whimpered quietly to herself, squeezing her thighs together. That's it. She'd better not read any more of that book until the NEWTS were finished with. She'd concentrate on her animagi lessons with McGonegall.  
  
She knew she was nearly ready, and hopefully this term she would find out what her inner animal was.  
The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the group made their way to the carriages. Hermione hung back.  
  
"I'll meet you there." She grinned, and apparated. She was waiting for them at the entrance gates.  
"You got your licence!" Ginny bounced out of the carriage.  
"Yeah. Couldn't resist showing off." Hermione grinned.  
"You never can, Miss Granger." Severus was waiting at the gates to let them in. Normally Hagrid did this, but he'd come down with a case of Ruritanian Bog Flu, and all the other teachers had been busy. He flicked his eyes over her; it was all he allowed himself.  
  
She was stunning, to him, at least. Gods, he was disgusting, lusting after a student!  
  
He opened the gates and allowed the students to file through. Hermione was jostled as she went by, her shoulder brushed his chest and a curl caught on the clasp of his cloak. He caught her shoulder before it tugged tight, causing her pain. He waited until all the students were in and then shut the gate.  
  
"Stand still, Miss Granger, unless you're a masochist and find pain a turn-on." He hissed  
"Yes, Sir." She stood still.  
"Yes, you like pain? Or yes, you'll stand still?" he grasped the curl and frowned in concentration.  
"Some pain can be.. pleasurable.." her voice was husky and there was a faint tremor there. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Was she flirting?  
"You have experience of pain, Miss Granger? Excruciating, agonising pain?" he bit out, remembering his Dark Mark.  
"Not that kind, no. I'm sorry, Professor." She bit her lip. He freed her curl abruptly and stood back.  
"You'd better go. Your...friends...will be waiting." Not to mention your numerous admirers he thought bitterly. He wondered what pain she'd meant. First-time pain? He tortured himself with the thought of it. Who had it been? Longbottom or Weasley? Malfoy? Not Potter, surely? He'd caught a glimpse of lace under her blouse as he'd bent over her. He snorted. Virginal white didn't suit her at all. She should be draped in black or green satin... preferably of the sheet variety. He shuddered. He would have to go for a long, cold walk......  
  
Hermione hoped her flushed cheeks would be attributed to the cold. She'd felt the heat radiating off him and it had taken all her willpower not to turn and rub up against him. This was getting ridiculous! How has she going to survive the next six months?  
  
She made her way to Gryffindor tower and tried to concentrate on Harry and Ginny. There was definitely something there, something just below the surface. Something very much like Severus and herself, although she doubted it would be quite so volatile. Severus was fighting himself, she just knew it.  
  
She hoped that once the graduation ceremony was over and she wasn't his student anymore, he would allow the possibility of a relationship to develop. She toyed with the idea that it may only be a one-night-stand. Perhaps one night would be enough to get him out of her system. She snorted. Any minute now a squadron of pigs would do a fly-by.  
  
The next weeks were hectic ones for Hermione. Her lessons with McGonegall were tiring, but the end result would be worth it. One Friday, three weeks after the beginning of term, McGonegall decided she was ready.  
  
Taking a deep breath and concentrating hard, Hermione felt her world go out of focus. The room blurred around her and she felt herself getting smaller and smaller. Willing herself into her animal form, she opened her eyes. She was on McGonegall's carpet. Oh No! She was a flobberworm! She writhed and turned her wedge-shaped head sharply, catching sight of a long line of scales.  
  
"Well, well, Hermione. I had expected something a little different." Professor McGonegall's voice came from somewhere high up. She gently picked her up and Hermione coiled herself around her arm in panic. Her forked tongue flickered out, tasting and smelling the air around her. She looked into her teacher's face.  
  
"This is what comes of sneaking around for the last three months, my dear." She put her on a chair.  
"Try to change back and we'll discuss this further."  
Hermione concentrated hard again and felt her limbs growing back.  
"Why a snake, Professor?"  
"As I said, your actions over recent weeks have influenced your inner self. There are secrets you've been keeping, even from those closest to you. These are all snake-like characteristics. But I don't think this is an unwelcome change, is it, hmmn?" she smiled at Hermione over her glasses. "Severus would be very pleased, I imagine."  
"Pardon?"  
"Don't worry, my dear. Your secret is safe with me...and the headmaster..."  
"He knows too?"  
"He knows everything. But it's not us you have to worry about. Professor Snape is a stubborn man. You'll need every bit of cunning in that brilliant brain of yours to bring him round."  
"Does anyone else suspect?" Hermione was nearly in tears.  
"Only the faculty. We only have yours and his best interests at heart. We'd all like to see him happy."  
"But will he be happy with just me?"  
"Just you? The brightest student since Severus himself? He should be on his knees giving thanks!"  
  
This was surreal, thought Hermione. First her parents, now the teachers. Was the Ministry of Magic in on it too? Was there a big neon sign over her head flashing 'Reserved for Severus Snape'? McGonegall patted her knee, a thought occurring to her.  
"Practice when you can, Hermione. You can use this office on Friday nights. You'll soon be able to stay in this form for days. Look at Sirius, I swear that man prefers to be a dog sometimes."  
Hermione left her office in a daze, and Minerva smiled. There would be quite a lot to discuss with Albus later.  
  
A snake! Hermione rushed to her rooms and sat on her bed. She cast a do-not-disturb, silencing and locking charm on her bed curtains after shutting them. She had no intention of Lavender or Parvati seeing her in her animal form. She propped a mirror against her pillow and swiftly changed. It was easier this time. She stared at her reflection, her head swaying from side to side. Her scales shimmered beautifully in the candlelight. Even if she did say so herself, she was a very attractive snake. Her senses were more acute as her long tongue flickered out. She wondered if Severus would object to having a snake draped over him. It gave a whole new twist on the snake in the pocket concept....  
  
She practiced at every opportunity and soon found she loved to bask in any patch of sunlight, or next to a fire. Friday nights found her in McGonegalls office, coiled up on the floor by the fireplace. One night, she had just changed in front of her tutor when there was a knock on the door. She quickly slid under a chair.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Minerva?"  
"Yes, Severus. Come in, please. Now where did it go...ah, there you are." Minerva spotted Hermione's tail under the chair. She tugged on it and Hermione poked her head out in a panic, looking up at her teacher. Minerva winked at her and picked her up.  
  
Severus gasped, and stepped forward involuntarily.  
"Where did you get that?" he breathed. Hermione raised her head and looked at him.  
"I'm looking after it for someone. Unfortunately she likes male company and hasn't taken to me." Hermione swung her head around and hissed at Minerva.  
"Sounds like someone I know of...." Her acute hearing caught Snape's murmured comment. So that's what he thought about her, did he? She started to sway hypnotically and reached slowly towards him.  
  
He stretched out a hand and let her run her sensitive tongue over his fingers. Holding out his other hand he gently lifted her away from Minerva. Letting her coil around his arm, he crooned softly to her all the time. Minerva almost hugged herself in glee.  
"I see you have made a conquest, Severus."  
"Well I am head of Slytherin." He said haughtily, stroking Hermione's head who hissed in ecstasy. She could get used to this, she thought, coiling tighter and then sliding up his arm to his shoulder. She draped herself round his neck, burrowing under his long, silky hair, breathing his heady scent. I've died and gone to heaven, she thought.  
  
"Has she been fed?"  
"Yes. Bring her back in a couple of hours, will you. Her owner said she likes to sleep on him, so you should be able to carry on with whatever you're doing." Minerva was in danger of letting her tongue run away with her, but it was too good an opportunity to miss.  
"This is a damned nuisance, Minerva." Severus thought it would be a good idea to object a little, otherwise his reputation would be shot to pieces. He stroked the snake possessively. He would give his wand arm for such a creature as this.  
"I realise that this constitutes a favour, Severus, but I do need to be elsewhere tonight. I wouldn't ask otherwise."  
He looked at her and nodded abruptly. "What's her name?"  
"Err..Cleopatra." she thought quickly.  
"Come then, Cleopatra. I have work to do." And he swept her away, out of Minerva's office towards the dungeons.  
  
Severus sank down into his chair by the fire and carefully unwound the snake from around his neck. He held her up and looked at her in the light. She was gorgeous - Xenopeltis hybrid if he guessed correctly. She had obviously been bred to retain the iridescent scales of the Sunbeam snake, but not the unsociable burrowing habit. Hmm, possibly crossed with a boa about ten generations back. They were extremely intelligent snakes, and he watched as she lowered her head to his wrist almost flirtatiously.  
"Prefer men, do you?" he purred at her. She flicked her tongue.  
"Sure you're name isn't Hermione? She prefers men too... lots of men.." he sighed.  
Hermione tightened herself around his wrist. Lots of men?   
"Well. Cleo, you're the first female to grace these rooms, and it looks like you'll be the last. How about I find you a nice cushion near the fire?" he tried to unwind her, but she held on tight.  
"Not going to let me go?" Not on you're life, Severus, she thought. "Determined, aren't you?" You bet, Oh God, do that again. Severus stroked her back and she went limp.  
"Like that, do you? How about this?" he ran a finger under her throat. She hissed and then slid down his arm and into his lap. She nestled amongst his robes and rested her head on his thigh. She could stay like that forever, listening to his voice and being stroked. He summoned a book from one of the extensive bookshelves.  
"Well, if you're comfortable there I'd better not move you. Wouldn't want you to bite anything..sensitive." he chuckled softly and Hermione raised her head. Did he just make a joke?  
  
Two hours later, Severus reluctantly returned to Minerva's office, Cleo wrapped around his arm. He lowered her to the floor and watched as she slid under a chair.  
"Was she good?" Minerva peered over her glasses at him.  
"A bloody nuisance." He growled.  
"Good, good. See you next Friday?"  
"Yes." He turned and left.  
  
Hermione slid out and transformed again.  
"I can't believe you did that, Professor!"  
"What? You want to get to know him, don't you? What better way to observe whether he's right for you?"  
"It's a conspiracy!"  
"Of course. How else do you think the wizarding community would survive? We live a lot longer than muggles, Hermione, and we need fresh blood injected to avoid inbreeding. And, no, we are not vampires! That's why this pureblood business is nonsense. Severus comes from a long line of purebloods and Slytherins. He needs a good dose of muggle and Gryffindor medicine."  
"You make me sound like an antibiotic"  
Minerva laughed. "I'll see you here next Friday. I think you've earned and A+ in transfiguration this year. Use our lessons to catch up with the rest of your classes."  
  
Hermione left her office and slowly made her way back to her room. It had been a very interesting evening, and an erotic one too. He tasted just like he smelled; of herbs and musk. And she would get to repeat the experience every Friday!  
  
  
TBC 


	9. Bedknobs and broomsticks

Disclaimer: I wish I was JKR and HP belonged to me.  
  
A/N: This is the penultimate chapter, and I'm going to be really mean and make you wait. Seriously, it's going to take me a while to write the last one, so please be patient.  
  
And thank you all again, you wonderful people (and Sunglow999 - please go and read Soulmatchers, it's great!) for all your kind reviews. Let me know if there are any pairings you'd like to see, and I'll give it a go.   
  
Chapter 7 - Bedknobs & Broomsticks  
  
Severus watched with hooded eyes as Cleo slid off his lap and over the floor to his bed. The firelight danced off her skin, making it glow orange and yellow. She really was a sight to behold, and he smiled slightly as she wound herself around one of the posts. She had explored his rooms thoroughly over the past few weeks, and he had missed her presence last Friday. He grunted, remembering the Valentine's celebration with displeasure.  
  
He had been forced to endure the sight of Hermione dancing again with nearly every boy in the sixth and seventh years. He remembered the thousands of tiny winged hearts fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, with distaste. Dumbledore had insisted on everyone wearing a flower. If looks could kill, Severus's rose would have shrivelled immediately.  
  
Remus had caught his eye and flapped his elbows, grinning evilly. Hermione had been swung close to the top table by Sirius (he had no problem dancing with a student) and Severus noticed the sheen of sweat on her skin. Remus had cut in and Sirius had joined Snape at the top table.  
"Not dancing, Snape?"  
"Don't be an idiot, Black."  
"She won't be here forever, Snape. She'll soon be snapped up by some young blood."  
"Hasn't she already?" he nodded towards the group of young men waiting their turn. He had stood up, unable to watch any longer. He had escaped to his rooms and got disgustingly drunk for the first time in years.  
  
He got up and went over to the bed, shedding his robe and throwing it over a chair. He lay on the bed and clicked his fingers to attract Cleo's attention. She slid over to him, sliding over his leg and settling on his chest, her tongue flicking at the exposed flesh where his shirt was open. He stroked her head gently.  
  
"Ah, Cleo. If only Hermione was a one man woman like you." He sighed softly. He leant his head back and swallowed hard. Gods, he was feeling sorry for himself tonight. Tears burned at the back of his eyes and he blinked, rubbing them with his free hand. It was getting harder and harder to keep his distance from her. All he wanted to do was fling her over his shoulder and carry her away somewhere remote where he could ravish her. He didn't think she'd object too much; he wasn't so blind that he couldn't see how she looked at him sometimes.  
"I wouldn't share her, Cleo." He murmured as the snake found her usual spot in the hollow of his collarbone.  
"She'd have to put up with that. But I'd love her, Cleo. So much that she wouldn't want anyone else." He sighed and then looked at the clock on the wall.  
"Time to get you back, my lovely. I wonder if Minerva will ask your owner to sell you to me?"  
  
Hermione was in turmoil. How could she have known how her human self affected him like this? Her feelings went so much deeper now she had got to know him. He was gentle and kind, loved his books (always a good point) and he cared about his students, even if he was sarcastic all the time. He was witty, had a dry sense of humour and his voice could make a cake recipe sound sexy. His body was hard in all the right places and she'd certainly explored enough of it to know!  
  
Her skin tingled as he lifted her away from him. She wrapped her tail around his wrist and squeezed.  
"Don't want to go? Sorry, Cleo. Minerva is expecting me to bring you back. I'd love for you to stay the night, but all good things must come to an end." He rubbed her nose lightly with his and sighed. She flicked her tongue at him and unclenched her tail. Back to the real world she would go. Only four more months before NEWTS and graduation, and there was still Harry, Ginny and a date with a broom.  
  
The better weather eventually arrived and Harry was waiting for Hermione to meet up with him. He grinned to himself. This was going to be fun. Hermione was hopeless on a broom; he wasn't sure what it was, lack of balance, or what, but get her six feet off the ground and she panicked, losing all control.  
Hermione ran up, breathless, with Ginny close behind.  
"Sorry I'm late, Harry, had to finish my Charms essay."  
"Hey, Gin. What're you doing here?"  
"Moral support. Plus I have to see this." She winked saucily.  
"OK, 'Mione. We're going to start off slowly." He had an impulsive thought. "Ginny and I will give you a demonstration, and then I'll take you up so you can get used to the height."  
He held out his hand to Ginny and settled her in front of him on his broom. He slid one arm around her waist and grasped the broom with his other hand. He kicked off gently, making sure they were both balanced. Ginny snuggled closer as the wind caught her hair and blew it over Harry's shoulder. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea, thought Harry. A gust of wind caught them and he tightened his arm, his hand accidentally grazing Ginny's breast. She pressed into his hand, her breath catching in her throat. Yes! At last! Damn! Harry quickly moved his hand away and landed, a little harder than he wanted. He didn't want to scare Hermione.  
"There, see? Nothing to it." He flushed. "Come on, 'Mione, your turn."  
Hermione sat in front of Harry. As she was that much taller than Ginny, Harry held both hands on the broom, is hands over hers. It certainly wasn't as comfortable as it had been with Ginny, but that couldn't be helped. He was here to help Hermione learn how to fly, not try it on with his best friends' sister.  
  
They pushed off and Hermione was surprised to find herself enjoying it. The fact that someone experienced was in charge of the broom helped, she supposed.   
  
As her laughter echoed across the Quidditch pitch, a shadow watched them. Another conquest; this time it was Potter. Severus clenched his fists. How many more would pass through her bed? He turned and went back to the castle. A drink sounded good right now.  
  
A few more laps around the pitch and Harry suggested she take control.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Go ahead. You can always conjure us up a safety net if we fall." He grinned.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and Harry slowly released his grip on the broom. A little wobble, but they were still airborne. Hermione grew in confidence and flew a little faster. Harry indicated the goalposts and she steered them around them. He nudged her higher and she flew up, then dove down. She landed a little heavily, but they were in one piece. Hermione hugged Harry,  
"That was great! When can I do it again?"  
Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny." One tandem flight and she's Gryffindor's next keeper!"  
"Nah! She'll be after your position!" Ginny giggled, the sound sending a shiver down Harry's back. He shook himself, and then started to instruct Hermione in the basics of broomstick riding.  
  
"Brooms are like horses, really. They know if you don't really want to ride them. Get used to one of the schools' nags before trying a thoroughbred." He caressed the handle of his Nimbus 3001.  
"Nag? Thoroughbred? What's a horse?" Ginny asked.  
"I'll tell you later" Harry promised. Ginny hugged herself. There would be a later!  
  
Because Harry was a patient teacher, and Hermione a quick study, he soon had her flying three feet off the ground at a fairly high speed. She was taking to it like a duck to water, and couldn't understand what her problem had been all these years. Perhaps if someone had done what Harry had done, she'd have been flying before now. She wondered how good Severus was on a broom....  
  
Flushed with success, she left Harry and Ginny at the Quidditch pitch, putting away the brooms.  
  
"Would you take me up again, Harry?" Ginny asked, sidling closer to him as they out the brooms away.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Ginny." Harry mumbled, remembering the feel of her breast in his hand.  
"Why not?"   
"You're Ron's sister."  
"So?"  
"He's my best friend."  
"What's that got to do with it?"  
"Nothing, I suppose."  
"Then take me up." Ginny could be as stubborn as her brother.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to, OK?" Harry was beginning to sound like a two year old.  
"No, it's not OK, Harry Potter!" Ginny stamped her foot "Give me a better reason."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't have one, alright?" Harry slammed the broom shed door so hard it bounced back open and whirled to face her. She was an inch away from his chest, looking up at him with huge brown eyes, lips parted. He groaned, remembering her breast, then her p.js, then the whipped cream. He whimpered, and then with lightning fast relexes honed from seven years of Quidditch, he hauled her into his arms, grinding his mouth against hers. Ginny squeaked in surprise and he let her go as suddenly as he'd grabbed her.  
"Sorry." He muttered, turning red. Her eyes glowed at him.  
"What for?" she breathed and launched herself at him, knocking them back through the door and tumbling them amongst the brooms.  
  
Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips as she fumbled inside his robes to get to his chest. Harry was gobsmacked, but recovered well enough to do a bit of groping of his own. He cursed the heavy robes they both wore and eventually tore the clasp from the front of hers, catching three shirt buttons in the process.  
  
Tongues duelling for control of the kiss, neither of them heard the door click closed and soft footfalls creeping away.  
  
Only two more items on her list.....  
  
TBC 


	10. The Course of True Love

Disclaimer: You know the routine - JKR owns everything.  
  
A/N: Okay, I was going to make this the last chapter, but I bow to popular opinion! There'll be one more after this, and then an epilogue. There's a bit of lemon & sprinkles of sugar too. Sev is going back to his sarky self.  
  
Chapter 8 - The course of true love.  
  
The seventh years' workload almost doubled overnight as preparations for the NEWTS began. Hermione had colour coded her revision timetable and worked out her schedule with almost military precision. Ron and Harry joked they could set their watches by her, but she ignored them. She was on her penultimate goal - NEWTS results. She wanted, no needed, to complete this task. It was all that was preventing her from moving onto number ten. Severus still collected her from Minerva's office every Friday evening; she'd colour coded those hours green.  
  
All her teachers were certain she would sail through her exams, and all waited in anticipation for the leaving feast. They had a plan that included the Astronomy tower, Hermione and a certain Potions professor.  
  
Severus, deep in the throes of jealousy, made it as hard as possible for Hermione. He snapped at her, ridiculed her and generally made her life a misery. Her had no intention of favouring her in the exam, as he knew deep down that she would rise to the challenge, if only to spite him.  
  
Cleo had been more subdued lately, he noticed. He'd had to coax her out from under Minerva's chair and she had coiled in his lap to sleep, rather than explore. He would suggest to Minerva that she keep an eye on her.  
  
He hadn't caught Hermione with Potter either. In fact, he hadn't caught her with anyone. He wondered if she'd run out of prospective suitors, or was just too busy with work. He had deliberately set the seventh years extra work, most of it unnecessary to the actual exam, and he'd already heard of complaints about pushing the students too hard. He wondered if Hermione would think it necessary to question him further, and he slipped into a fantasy where Hermione came to him after dinner, complaining about excessive work...  
  
The door slammed open and she stormed in, her boot heels clicking on the stone flags of the classroom. She waited, tapping her foot impatiently, for him to acknowledge her presence. When he didn't look up she leant over the desk and put her hands either side of the parchment he was writing on. Still no response. She stood up again, huffing in frustration, and walked round his desk to stand by his chair. Nothing. She sat on the desk, her robe brushing his arm. He looked up then, noting her flushed cheeks and angry eyes.  
  
"What is it Miss Granger?"  
"You bastard!"  
"My parents, contrary to popular belief, were married, Miss Granger."  
"You know what I mean. You've given us far too much work. How am I going to ever pass this exam?" she leaned closer until she was almost nose to nose with him.  
"How do you normally pass, Miss Granger? Through hard study."  
"Isn't there an easier way?" her expression changed, eyes dropping to his mouth, bottom lip pouting.  
  
At the back of his mind he knew this was improbable, but hey, it was his fantasy, after all.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
She slid between him and the desk, her robe parting to reveal a black lycra miniskirt, white school blouse tied under braless breasts and thigh high black leather boots with six inch heels. A red tipped finger stroked down his chest and back up again, raking his chin before descending again. He grasped her hand before it could go any lower.  
"Are you trying to bribe me, Miss Granger?"  
"Can you be bribed?" her pink tongue licked her lips and she leant towards him, a booted foot sliding up his thigh to rest gently on the bulge between his opened legs. She laughed softly. "I think you can."  
She closed the gap between them and plunged her tongue into his open mouth, her hand reaching round the back of his head to hold him there.  
He stood up suddenly, pushing her further onto the desk, scattering papers everywhere. Her thighs were pushed apart by his hips, revealing green silk panties.  
  
She ripped open his shirt and dragged it over his arms while he untied her blouse, baring her breasts to his hot gaze. Thrusting forward, her tight nipples grazed his chest and then she twined one leg around his, bringing him into contact with her hot centre. The chair crashed over backwards behind him...  
  
"Shit!" Severus sat up, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and a raging hard-on in his pants, forever grateful he was alone in his private quarters. Someone was in his classroom. Thankful his robes covered everything, he wrenched open the door.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
"Expecting someone else, Severus?" Remus stood there, grinning.  
"No, just trying to get some peace and quiet."  
"You missed dinner."  
"I wasn't hungry."  
"Need to keep your strength up, Severus. Wouldn't want you to faint at the dance."  
Severus looked at him. Black was obviously rubbing off on him.  
"You're not here just to make sure I've eaten."  
"No, I want to discuss the Astronomy tower with you." Severus jerked his head up. What?  
"Why?"  
"Albus has decided that this year it needs to be kept out of bounds during and after the graduation feast. You know how it is.. the excitement of leaving.. hormones...Wouldn't want Filch going blind...."  
Severus went to his desk and sat down, picking up a quill and starting to write.  
"I suggest you lock Miss Granger up there and make it invisible, then. Now go away, I'm busy."  
Remus stared at his bent head and grinned. Well, Severus, it was your idea...  
  
Unaware of the plotting going on behind his back, Severus continued on, deducting points, giving out detentions and generally being a pain in the arse.  
  
Harry and Ron were lounging in the Gryffindor common room one evening, watching Hermione revising and scribbling notes from the books scattered around her. Susan and Ginny had gone to bed and both boys wore identical satisfied expressions. It was amazing how relaxed they felt, given their recent workload. They looked up as a second year entered the common room, muttering. They heard git, bloody, bat-faced, shithead and Snape.  
  
"Detention?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. All I did was spill powdered gobskin on the floor." The boy frowned again. Ron jerked his head towards the boys dormitory. "You'd better get to bed, it's late." He sympathised. He looked across at Harry.  
  
"That man needs a good shagging."  
"Who, Snape?" Harry snorted with laughter.  
"Who else?"  
"Who'd have him?"  
"Dunno - one of the teachers?"  
"Can you imagine McGonegall and Snape? Both look as though they've got broomsticks shoved up their..."  
"Harry!" Ron looked sick at the mental image Harry was portraying.  
  
Hermione stopped scribbling, her hand trembling with anger. Hadn't they ever got past the fourth year in their attitude to Severus? She felt very tired all of a sudden. She knew that girls matured faster than boys, but Harry and Ron were beginning to irritate her. It must be the company she was keeping... She smiled softly as she thought of Severus, and caught Harry watching her. She raised her eyebrow at him. What? Harry blinked. She reminded him of someone...  
  
"Whatcha doing over there 'Mione?"  
"Revising. It's only four weeks to NEWTS."  
"But you've been revising for weeks now. Surely you know all there is to know by now?"  
"There's always something more to learn, Harry."  
"Yeah." Snickered Ron "Like when I found out where Ginny hides.." he stopped, blushing.  
"Oh Yeah?" Harry was distracted, Hermione was pleased to see. "Where Ginny hides what?" he darted after Ron who was running towards the stairs. Hermione shook her head. Boys!  
  
Four weeks later found a group of tired seventh years flopped onto the sofa in their common room. Ginny was draped across Harry and Susan was snuggled up to Ron. Neville was having his shoulders rubbed by a pretty dark haired sixth year. Hermione sat in a chair by the fire, going over her notes, muttering.  
  
"Relax, 'Mione. They're over, finished, you've got 300% in every one." Joked Ron. "Except Potions. You've only got 299% in that. Anyway, you took more than any of us!"  
"I just wanted to check I hadn't forgotten anything."  
"Does it matter?"  
"To me it does."  
"I've said it once and I'll say it again - you're weird."  
"Better weird than sex-mad!"  
"Who said I was sex-mad?" Ron bristled.  
"I did." Susan said sleepily, snuggling closer and squeezing his thigh. It was amazing to see fiery, brash, hot-tempered Ron melt like butter under her hand. Her pulled her close, moving his robe to cover said hand that was creeping ever higher.  
"That's OK then."  
*****  
This was it, Hermione thought as she opened the parchment. NEWTS results. She scanned the list.  
  
Transfiguration - 328%  
Advanced Transfiguration - 340%  
Charms - 330%  
Advanced Charms - 332%  
Arithmancy - 325%  
Care of Magical Creatures - 300%  
Muggle Studies - 336%  
Herbology - 302%  
Defence against the Dark Arts - 310%  
Astronomy - 316%  
Potions - 298%  
Advanced Potions - 298%  
  
Twelve subjects. Most of the students didn't take Advanced Charms, Transfiguration or Potions, but did do Divination. Hermione refused to compromise her principles and take an exam in a subject she thought was a load of old twaddle. So she hadn't taken the maximum of subjects, but still more than anyone else. Ron had been almost right about the results, she smiled. All over 300%, except Potions. Must have been a couple of spelling mistakes somewhere.  
  
She was satisfied, though, that number nine could be crossed off. She could hear the others celebrating in the common room, and she knew it wouldn't be long before they dragged her down there to join them. She glanced across to her wardrobe where her dress for tomorrow night hung, and smiled to herself. Severus didn't stand a chance.  
*****  
Severus watched as her fellow students surrounded Hermione after the graduation ceremony. She had graduated, with honours, at the top of her year, as had been expected. She drew them to her like a moth to a flame; both boys and girls. Even the Slytherin trio of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle congratulated her, and he clenched his fist as she reached up to whisper something in Draco's ear. Draco nodded and grinned at her. Severus wondered if they would be going together to the leaving feast tonight.  
  
The tables were cleared, lights were dimmed and music played for the students to dance to. Severus's eyes were drawn to Hermione who was dancing with Neville. She wore a silver sheath, split to the thigh that hugged her curves. Either she was wearing invisible underwear or her breasts were firm enough to defy gravity. Silver sandals graced her feet and an ankle chain sparkled above her delicate left foot.  
  
It was a fairly fast-paced number; her arms were above her head and her body was writhing in front of Neville, who was doing a good job imitating her. All the students were swapping partners, and he watched her dance with Harry, Ron, Draco and even Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
As it got later and later, Dumbledore took to the stage. Casting a Sonorous charm on his throat, his voice boomed out over the dance floor.  
"There will now be a Teacher's Choice."  
All the teachers stood up and made their way amongst the students, requesting a dance. McGonegall held her hand out to Harry, Ron got Professor Hooch, Remus claimed Susan and Sirius bowed to Ginny. Albus looked expectantly at Severus who glowered from a corner. He looked at Hermione who was standing to one side, looking at him.  
  
He stepped forward and strode towards her. Her breath caught in her throat at his purposeful stride, and then faltered as he held his hand out to Millicent Bulstrode, who looked frantically at Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Hermione's eyes burned with tears she refused to shed and then a large hand grasped hers.  
  
"Do yeh mind havin' a clumsy oaf fer a partner?" It was Hagrid, smiling at her.  
She took a shuddery breath and smiled up at him.  
"Of course not, Hagrid. I'd be delighted." His bulk hid her face from view as a tear slipped down.  
"There, there, pet. Do yeh want me t'set Fang on him?"  
She hiccoughed and squeezed his hand.  
"No. Fang might hurt himself. Thanks for rescuing me, Hagrid."  
"N'problem. Do yeh want some air?"  
"I'd like that very much."   
As he guided her gently out of the door, Albus looked at Severus and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I never took you for a fool, Severus...."  
  
  
TBC 


	11. Never Runs Smooth

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything

Chapter 9 - Never runs smooth

Severus returned to the top table and sulked in the corner. Remus slid into the seat next to him. Together they watched the dancers, but there was no flash of silver anywhere to be seen.

"You're a fucking idiot, Severus."

"I danced with a student, didn't I?" he answered defensively.

"You know what I mean. Did you have to be that cruel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lupin." 

"Hermione, that's what I'm talking about, or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you were going to ask her..."

Severus stood up angrily. "You thought wrong then, didn't you?" he hissed. "I've just about had it with you all. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Poor old Snape. Let him get laid at least once in his life, eh? Well I don't need a pity fuck from the school bike!"

Remus felt anger coursing through him. He stood up too and dragged Severus into a hidden corridor off to the side. Using his considerable werewolf strength he slammed him up against the wall and shook him like a rat.

"Don't you ever call her that again"

Severus's eyes widened. He'd never seen Remus react like that before, and if he was honest with himself, it scared the shit out of him. Black he could understand, but not Remus.

"Don't believe in calling a spade a spade, Wolfman?"

"So help me, if you don't keep that filthy mouth of yours shut I'll hex you into oblivion!" Remus shook him again, snarling.

"You and who's army?" Severus sneered, recovering slightly.

"Let's put it this way, there wouldn't be much left of you by the time Hagrid and Minerva finished with you."

"I'm shaking."

"So you are." Remus shook him again. "Her friends would be delighted to have a piece of the action, I'm sure."

"Why bother defending her honour?" he spat out.

"Because she's worth it, and your jealousy has blinded you to the fact. You should be grovelling on your knees at her feet, Severus, thanking her for giving you the time of day. The Gods only know what she sees in you." Remus let go of him suddenly and Severus stumbled forward. What was it about Hermione that aroused such loyalty in everyone? He straightened up and gathered his robes and dignity about him. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sirius, who had appeared from the great hall. He looked at the two stiff backed men, puzzled.

"Anyone seen Hermione and Hagrid?"

Severus looked in triumph at Remus, who glared back at him.

"Try the Astronomy tower." Severus said sourly.

"Try it yourself, Snape. And don't say I didn't warn you." Remus slumped down by the wall and rested his head on the cool stone. As Severus turned to walk away, Remus's soft voice called to him.

"Hagrid said she's the only seventh year who can get near the unicorns..."

~~~  

"What was that about, love?" Sirius crouched down beside his lover.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

Remus hid his face in Sirius's shoulder, shaking with reaction.

"It's not even the full moon yet, and I nearly wolfed out on him."

"What?"

"I could feel it, love. I was so...angry."

"It must have been serious."

"He's such a fucking idiot, Sirius."

"I've been rubbing off on you, love. Come on, I've had enough of this party."

~~~ 

Severus kept to the shadows, but he needn't have bothered. Everyone was still in the great hall and the corridors were eerily silent.  As he neared the Astronomy tower he spotted Hagrid stomping towards him. He swallowed, not sure that he wanted to come across a half-giant in a bad mood.

"Come ter 'pologise?"

"I'm making my usual rounds, Hagrid." Severus drew himself up.

"No-one up there." He jerked his shaggy head towards the tower. Severus looked up and saw a light flickering.

"There is now." And he swept away. Hagrid stood and watched him leave.

"Everything going to plan?"

"Yessir, Mr Dumbledore sir. Fancy a cuppa?"

"No, but if you've got some of that homebrew..."

~~~ 

Severus made his way up the stairs of the Astronomy tower, not noticing the wards that closed behind him. As he entered the main viewing room, a tinny voice began to sing.

"There you are, you will see,

That you two will not pass by me, 

Only will my powers be gone,

When two snakes become as one."

"Irritating little bugger, isn't it?" a quiet voice sounded from one of the windowsills. Hermione was sitting there with her knees up, chin resting on her knees. Her sandals were on the floor. Moonlight streamed in and lit her face with an ethereal glow. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here for some peace and quiet. But that's been singing ever since I got here. Good, it's stopped now."

"What did it mean?"

"Try leaving."

Severus was startled. Did she want to get rid of him? Had he hurt her feelings that badly? He turned towards the stairs and was pushed back firmly by powerful wards that had been set.

"What on earth...?"

"Why do you think I'm over here? The closer I get to the door, the harder they push me back. Have a seat, professor, it may be a long night." She turned her head back towards the window, effectively ignoring him. She'd shed a few tears on Hagrid's broad shoulders and he'd brought her here, saying the peace and quiet would do her good. She might have known Severus would be out on his rounds. Couldn't miss an opportunity to take points away, could he?

Now he was stuck here..with her..all alone. Her pulse quickened but she ruthlessly ordered it to settle down. He'd made it quite obvious that he had no intention of approaching her.

Severus roamed the room restlessly, testing the barriers, but it was no good. He could detect the work of at least five wands. Then he remembered his conversation with Remus about the Astronomy tower and locking Hermione in it. He almost groaned. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this?

"Any ideas, Miss Granger?"

"No."

"Nothing? No plan of action?"

"Why bother?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fuck off, Snape."

"I beg your pardon?" Severus would never in a million years have thought she even knew the word.

"You heard me. You're not my teacher anymore, so I can say what I like."

He stormed up to her, the one candle that was lit guttering and dying in the breeze, and turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't leave until tomorrow, Miss Granger, and you are still on school grounds. You will show some respect!" he shook her slightly so her hair tumbled over his hands.

"Respect?" she glared up at him, her eyes spitting daggers at him. "Why should I show you respect when you have never shown me any?" she hissed at him.

"Respect is earned, Miss Granger, earned. You lost any respect I had for you when you had revolving doors fitted on your bed!" they were now nose to nose, Hermione sitting on the windowsill a hairsbreadth from his body that was bending over her.

"How dare you!" her hands came up to his chest, intent on pushing him away, but he tightened his grip, fascinated by the way her eyes flashed at him.

"Oh, I dare, Miss Granger.. I dare.." and he closed the distance between them, snapping her head back in a violent kiss borne of a year of frustration and jealousy.

Winding his arms around her back, and trapping her hands between them, he kneed her legs apart and moved closer, sliding one hand down to bring her against him. The kiss softened as she whimpered and he eased back a little, amazed when her arms coiled round his neck instead of punching him in the ribs.

Her lips parted eagerly for his tongue and he tasted a mixture of pumpkin juice and mint. Her fingers kneaded the back of his head, digging in and sending shivers down his back. He felt a foot winding round the back of his leg, drawing him ever closer, and he dropped one hand to a bare thigh, exploring the split in her dress.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips across her cheek to her neck. Her head fell back to reveal the scented column and he tasted it with his teeth and tongue, growing harder with every moan she made. He ground his hips against her centre and slid one long hand beneath her skirt, finding the lace edge of her panties. Damn, he could have sworn she wasn't wearing any!

Hermione squeezed her thighs around his hips, pressing into his hand, slightly embarrassed at the wetness he would find there, glad of the shadows that partly hid her face. She slid a hand from his neck and fumbled with the clasp of his robe, nearly sobbing with relief that he was wearing just a shirt and trousers underneath - she really didn't have the patience for all those buttons tonight....

The rational part of Severus's brain shut down as instinct kicked in when confronted with a warm, willing woman. And she was definitely a woman, his body told him, the hand not on her thigh working its way over the back of her dress. How the hell did he get this off? He felt her hand guiding his to a small tab in-between her shoulder blades and together they pulled it down. Ingenious! Her hand went to join its twin working on the buttons of his shirt.

He grasped the shoulder strap of her dress with his teeth and pulled it down over her breasts. Letting gravity take over, he gazed at her bared breasts for the first time. They were even better than his fantasy had imagined them. Pale, creamy globes thrust towards him, nipples tight and begging for attention. Her breath came in ragged gasps and she squirmed against him, reminding him of the tight confines of his trousers.

She succeeded in getting his robe and shirt off his shoulders, smoothing trembling hands down his arms, discovering the different textures of his skin. His skin was pale with a scattering of dark hair over his chest, covering his nipples and arrowing down below the waistband of his trousers, and she traced a finger downwards, flipping open the button there.

His mouth left her breast and trailed back up her throat to her parted lips. Sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, he bit gently and then soothed with his tongue. She moaned again and fumbled with the rest of the buttons, slowly driving him wild as she brushed his erection with trembling fingers. He rocked against her, the blood pounding in his veins and pooling where her hand was now gripping him.

Holding her hips against him he muttered a quick charm to rid her of the thong. She felt a warm hand sliding up her thigh, a thumb moving in small circles, working its way towards the wet folds at the juncture of her thighs and she drew in a shuddering breath.

Sliding his thumb higher and rubbing softly, he swallowed her moan as she pressed forwards, undulating against him. A groan rumbled in his throat and he picked up the pace, not knowing how long he'd last. So far no words had been exchanged between them, and he didn't want to ruin the mood.

Brushing her hand out of the way, he freed himself and balanced her against the windowsill, positioning his erection at her wet opening. Looking down into her smoky eyes, he pushed forward slowly, inching into her. Gods, she was tight!

Her eyes widened in panic as she felt him stretching her and she looked up into his dark eyes, seeing dawning realisation in their depths.

Severus dropped his head to the curve of her shoulder and stilled his movements, Remus's parting words finally sinking into his lust-filled brain.

Shitshitshitshitshit!  How was he going to get out of this? His brain was losing the argument with his body as he found himself getting even harder at the discovery he was her first. And her last, he decided as he thrust home, holding her tight against him, murmuring soothing, incoherent words against her neck. She gasped and hung on, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"I don't think I can stop." He whispered into her neck

"Who's asking you to?" she nudged her chin against his cheek, making him lift his head. She looked into dark, tormented eyes and then leaned forward to kiss him softly. Then she bit his lip, hard. He reared up and she gasped as the friction caused a burning pleasure to snake up her spine.

"What was that for?" he demanded, touching the slight swelling with his tongue. She stroked his tongue with hers, drawing him in for a deep, drugging kiss.

"For thinking I'd be shallow enough to settle for boys." She whispered and rotated her hips slowly. "Now what do we do?" she smiled wickedly at him. He raised an eyebrow and rocked forward again, watching her eyes glaze over.

"I thought you knew everything."

"No, but I'm willing to learn..with the right teacher..." she pressed against him and laughed softly

"You find me amusing, Miss Granger?" he growled and felt the shudder that passed through her. Her muscles twitched around him and his eyes widened a bit. He definitely wasn't going to last much longer...

"Not at all...Severus.." his name rolled erotically off her tongue and he kissed her again.  When he let her up for air she sighed and moved against him.

"I never thought my first time would be up against a wall and half-dressed still... do that again.... Yes yes yes _yes yes_!" she shuddered, throwing her head back so her hair fell like a waterfall over his arms. As her muscles contracted round him, it triggered his own release, and he moaned loudly against her neck, his back arching as he brought her forward to rest against him.

There was silence except for their heavy breathing and Severus supported her weight easily. He locked his knees and placed her gently back down on the windowsill. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go, but knowing there would be the inevitable post-coital talk to get through.  He stared at her, a smug glint in his eye. For a virgin she looked incredibly wanton, dress bunched around her waist and a satisfied look on her face.

She glanced over his shoulder and he watched her eyes widen. He stepped forward, shielding her from whatever was there, but she peered over his shoulder. He looked round, and noticed for the first time a large four-poster bed that definitely hadn't been there before. Looking down at her and smiling, he swept her up into his arms, laughing softly as she squeaked and hung on tightly.

Setting her down by the bed, he leaned down for another kiss. "I think we'll find this a bit more comfortable, seeing as we don't know how long we'll be locked in here." He smiled and proceeded to help her out of her dress, deliberately exploring her soft smooth skin until her nipples tightened again and her cheeks were flushed. She returned the favour, sliding his trousers and ...boxers, she noted approvingly... down his legs, raking her nails behind the sensitive skin of his knees. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of the rest of his clothes. As she slid into the centre of the wide bed, the socks joined the untidy pile of silver and black. He followed her onto the bed and tugged her into him arms, his chin resting on the top of her tousled head. He sighed.

"We need to talk." She murmured

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"I don't want to." His hand slid down the curve of her spine to rest on her bottom. He squeezed gently.

"You're supposed to be the adult, Severus." She snuggled closer, her arm over his middle, hand caressing his stomach and working lower. He sighed resignedly.

"I know. But I don't feel like one, and we won't be talking much longer if you don't stop that..."

"I'm sorry.."

"No, Hermione! I'm the one who should be apologising to you. I'm sorry for what I said earlier..about.." his arms tightened painfully around her. His stomach churned as he remembered how his words had cut into her.

"Shhh, it's OK, Severus." She twisted out of his embrace and he felt lost for a moment, until she rolled on top of him and took his face between her hands. She leaned down and kissed him, drawing back before he could deepen it though.

"I knew what I was doing. I knew my actions were open to speculation, and it couldn't have looked very good, the way I kept getting caught. I should have known by now that you have an instinct for when students are up to something." 

"That's no excuse for the way I acted, though. I practically raped you..." he ran a thumb over her parted lips and she sucked it into her mouth, biting softly. His breath caught. She truly was something... 

She smiled shyly. "I didn't mind.."  Her knees parted and she sat up, rotating her hips slightly. He groaned. She was killing him, finally succeeding where Voldemort had failed, he thought with black humour. He looked up at her, and then ran his eyes slowly and appreciatively down her body to where her curls met his. And stopped. What on earth...? His eyes widened and shot back up to her puzzled face.

"What?"

"Is that a bruise?" he tormented himself with the thought he had been too rough earlier. He twisted across the bed to grab his wand, dislodging her in the process.

"Lumos!" a soft glow lit the bed as he raised his wand. He sat up and held her hip still in one firm hand so he could look closer. She squirmed slightly and he tightened his grip.

"Stay still." He looked closer and then shot her a startled look. "It's a tattoo!"

"Like it?" she smiled coyly, as his finger traced the design gently.

"Very appropriate, Miss Granger. Mystic Ink?"

"How did..?" she peered up at him under her lashes, trying to ignore the hypnotic swirl of his finger on her hip. She flushed with fresh arousal and licked her lips, watching his eyes darken.

"You're not the only one to visit Madam Ollivander..." he bent down to kiss her hip, the muscles of back stretching over his spine. She lifted up onto her elbows and gasped - and not just through what he was doing with his tongue.

"You've got one tooooo..." she fell back with a moan. He looked up and grinned at her. Her breath caught at he way it lit up his face. God, she could look at him forever! He felt humbled at the expression of love in her face and moved so they lay face-to-face, heads resting on the pillow. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She ran a hand up his arm and round to the back of his head, drawing him closer for an erotic, open-mouthed kiss. 

"Re-set the wards, love." She mumbled, "I've just figured out the rhyme...."

TBC


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer - Everything belongs to JKR  
  
A/N: This is it - the epilogue! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am only tying up a few loose ends; the rest will be in the sequel (un-named as yet). Yes, the tattoo is revealed here, but not Cleo, as I think their relationship is still too new for that. What you read here is only the morning after.  
  
Thank you to Sunglow999 for beta reading.  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Epilogue  
  
Severus woke to an empty bed as dawn was breaking. He sat up and scanned the room, noticing the neat pile of clothing folded up on the chair beside the bed. Or rather, his neat pile of clothing; Hermione's silver dress was draped over the back of the chair, a stark contrast to his sombre clothes. Perhaps it was symbolic - light and dark. Pulling on his boxers, he slid out of bed to find Hermione, an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind that she'd transfigured a cushion for clothing and disappeared on him. A faint humming came from the top of the tower so he cautiously made his way up there.  
  
He watched from the doorway as she lay in the huge bath, her hair piled on top of her head and secured with a ribbon, humming softly and soaping a long smooth leg.  
  
"Since when has the Astronomy tower had a bathroom?"  
  
Hermione looked up to see him leaning casually against the doorway. Her face lit up, and the tension he hadn't known he was feeling, drained away. She hadn't left him, and it looked like she hadn't regretted last night either. She actually looked as if she was pleased to see him.  
  
"You're awake!"  
"That usually happens after a surfeit of sleep." He said dryly.  
"We didn't get much sleep."  
"I am aware of that. Does that feel good?" he nodded towards the bath.  
"Why don't you come in and find out?" she looked at him through her eyelashes and smiled at the speed at which he crossed the room. She scooted forward as he stripped off and sighed as he settled behind her, pulling her back to lean against his chest. He wound his arms round her waist to hold her in place, and pressed a soft kiss against the side of her neck.  
  
"What happens now, Severus?" she asked softly.  
"I don't know. What do you want to happen?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear her answer. He didn't have much experience with talking about feelings; the closest he'd got recently was talking to a snake.  
"Not fair. You can't answer a question with a question."  
"Is this a new rule of courting etiquette I don't know about?"  
"Is that what you're doing? Courting me?"  
"Now who's breaking the rules?" he nuzzled her neck playfully.  
"Look who's talking!" she said breathlessly as his hands, with those incredibly long fingers, smoothed over her stomach and brushed the undersides of her breasts.  
"We're not breaking any rules. As you said yourself, I'm not your teacher anymore. As of midnight, in fact." He didn't want to push her any further than she wanted to go, although if he had his way she'd never leave his dungeon, or his bed.  
"Oh, I don't know. I think there's a lot you could teach me." She wiggled her toes against his foot, twisting her head round to look at him.   
"Are you willing to learn?" he growled against her lips.  
"I'm always willing... if it's a subject I'm interested in.."   
"It will mean spending a lot of time with me.."  
"How much time?"   
"Day.. and night." He went to kiss her, but she pulled back, twisting round so she lay on top facing him.  
"You never answered my question."  
"Which one? You ask so many." He said dryly.  
"Are you courting me?"  
"That's a very old-fashioned word for what we've been doing most of the night."  
"I'm an old-fashioned girl."  
"Yes." He frowned, remembering it had been her first time. "How is it..?"  
"No-one likes a know-it-all, Severus. Not one with bushy hair, buck teeth and no figure to speak of."  
"That's not true anymore. Apart from the know-it-all bit." he laughed as she slapped his arm. "Anyway, they're fools, and for once I am eternally grateful for their ignorance."  
"So?"  
"So, what?"  
"Are you courting me?"  
"Do you ever give up?"  
"No, not when it means something to me."  
"Do I mean something to you?" he murmured, and she saw the hint of uncertainty in his dark eyes. She leaned forward, sliding her hands up his chest to hold his face between her palms, her thumbs touching his lips gently.  
"More than you could possibly know."  
He tightened his arms and then stood up suddenly, lifting her with ease against him. She squealed in surprise and hung on.  
"We're in danger of drowning if we stay here. Let's go back to bed." He growled against her neck. Hermione snagged a towel from a chair.  
"Hermione, why do we have drying spells?"  
"This is more fun. I get to..explore." she shook the towel out and started to carefully dry the droplets of water from his collarbone, following the towel with her mouth. He stood there, willing to let her have her way. It wouldn't kill him...much.  
She worked her way across his chest and over his arms, moving round to his long, lean back. She paused and he looked back over his shoulder at her. She was tracing a finger in the hollow at the base of his spine.   
"When did you get this done?"  
"I was eighteen at the time. When did you get yours?"  
"Over the Christmas break. Rosmerta told me about Mystic Ink."  
Muttering a quick drying spell, Severus swept her up into his arms and carried her back downstairs. He dumped her on the bed and quickly joined her.  
"What on earth possessed you to get one done? Don't you know they're permanent?" he frowned down at her. She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Of course I know. Don't you like it?"  
"I love it. Does anyone else know?" he traced his finger over her tattoo, a silver and green snake twisting around itself, that shimmered in the morning light.  
"No. Only you, and Madam Ollivander."  
"Did she say anything to you?"  
"Only that it wasn't what she'd expected."  
He laughed. "A Gryffindor lion getting a Slytherin snake? Definitely not what was expected."  
She laughed too. "I was just pleased it wasn't a hippogriff. The fact that it matches yours is a bonus."  
"Mine isn't as small as yours." He pressed his nose to hers. She giggled.  
"What's this, a 'mine is bigger than yours' contest? That only works if we're the same sex." She poked his shoulder with her finger. He grabbed it and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. She melted against him.  
"What other secrets are you keeping from me?" he asked softly. She thought guiltily of Cleo. How would he react to that piece of news? Not good, if she knew her surly professor. It might be prudent to wait a while, just until she was sure it wouldn't damage their fledging relationship. Perhaps she would wait until they were in an open space, where she could Apparate out of the way safely.   
"We still haven't settled on what happens next?" she evaded. He sighed, and pulled her into his arms, settling them back against the pillows and pulling the sheet over them.  
"If you have no objection, I'd like to see you over the summer." He said formally.  
"And after that?"  
"Yes."  
"What about University?"  
"I'm a bit too old to go back to school."  
"Not you, me!"  
He bit his lip. He really didn't want her to move away, but she was young and deserved to explore the world outside the confines of Hogwarts.  
"You can always visit. Weekends, the odd evening.."  
She looked up at him, noting the closed expression on his face.  
"I can always do day-release." She said casually.  
"Day-release?"  
"Yes. I can choose a vocational course, where I work at a job and once or twice a week go back to school. That way I can stay where I like.." her foot rubbed against his leg. "With you, if you want.."  
"You don't have to work if you don't want to. I could do with an assistant, and you are my brightest student."  
"Praise? From Professor Snape? Catch me before I fall off the bed!"  
"Well, you are."  
"Are you sure you're Professor Snape? Not an impostor?" she thought of something. "By the way, how come I only got 298%?"  
"You left a stain on your workbench in the practical."  
"You're a hard taskmaster, Professor."   
"You have no idea how hard.."  
"Oh, I think I do.." her hand slid downwards and gripped him gently. "How much work do you think we'd get done if we worked together?"  
"Not a lot." He smiled against her lips and let his hands do some wandering of their own.  
"How are we going to explain our absence at breakfast if we do what I think we're going to do?" she asked.  
"Well, Miss Granger, we can either make it quick and get you back to your dormitory in time, or we can let Dumbledore think up an excuse for us and spend the rest of the day here. Alone."  
"Seeing as it was their idea to lock us up here, I think we should let them stew."  
"Very Slytherin of you, Miss Granger."  
"Why thank you, Professor Snape. I try to please."  
"You certainly do, Miss Granger, you certainly do."  
  
There was silence for a while apart from the rustling of sheets. Then..  
  
"Hermione... I don't suppose you own a pair of leather boots, do you?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Watch out for the sequel, coming soon. 


End file.
